When the Thunder Rolls
by Dreadpirate219
Summary: When you cross the wrong person, you pay the ultimate price. **Contains explicit sexual content and language.**
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

The summer was coming on full swing. The weather was getting hotter and hotter which wasn't out of the ordinary for Sweetwater. Lou, Ike, and Jimmy were off to town to gather some supplies for Rachel before the day got too hot .Buck was mending the fence out back and Cody was talking more than helping but he was there none the less.

Teaspoon was leaving this morning to pay Sam a visit so he would be gone for a few weeks. That left Rachel in charge of her riders. What was she going to do with these boys? They can be a handful sometimes even when Teaspoon had the reins. I know damn good and well, I will handle them just fine. Rachel thinks as she packs Teaspoon a few rolls and some smoked meat for his trip.

Teaspoon walks in the door with that one eye cocked half way shut and looked at Rachel's backside as she bent over to get one last thing from the cupboard. Good Lord, he thinks. What he could have done to that booty a few years back and with that thought he says out loud.

"Well, I'm going to make like horse shit and hit the trail."

Rachel turns around laughing.

"Well best be on your way then. I got everything you will need for a week or so. Just stop in the next town on your way if your belly eats all your provisions before it needs to."

Teaspoon mounts his stallion and looks down at Rachel's beautiful milky white cleavage. He momentarily loses his train of thought which is hard for Teaspoon. Clearing his throat and tipping his hat he says.

"You keep these boys straight especially Jimmy. Keep that boy straight as an arrow, you hear me."

"Yes sir, Mr. Teaspoon. I'm planning on it." supplies Rachel with a devious smirk on her face.

Teaspoon rides to the back to check on Cody and sure enough he was working his lips more than his back.

"Cody, if you worked like you talked then you would be ok, you know that?"

"Well, Teaspoon, it's hot out here bo."

"Oh stop belly aching an get to work. I'll be headed back this way in a few weeks an I want that fence mended."

Rachel was watching Buck close. She was watching his back flex as he worked. She was looking at his arms and bare chest shining in the hot summer sun. Dirty thoughts were racing through her mind as she reached up and cupped her breast softly rubbing her hand all over her nipple. She could feel her heart beating in her neck. She slid her hand under her shirt and firmly gripped her right titty. Her nipple long and firm at this point. She pulled it and give it a slit twist. Moaning and opening her legs slightly, her pussy was throbbing and she was wet aching for penetration. She could feel a set of rough hands sliding down her back and holding her hips. She slid her left hand in her clothes and began touching her clit. Oh it felt so good. Her clit was swollen. She rubbed it side to side slowly. She pulled up and down on it a few times. Her fingers were moist and her nipples were hard. With one finger, she reached deeper and touched her dripping wet pussy hole. She shoved her finger as deep as she could reach. It felt so good that her knees were getting weak. Her right hand slid over to grip her left nipple as she worked her left hand, sliding it back to her plump clit side to side. She felt herself getting to the point of no return. Fuck yes, oh yes, yes, yessss! She creamed her hand and her eyes rolled back in her head. Her thighs were jerking as she plunged her fingers in her pussy as she came down from her erotic high. Her pussy was like soft and creamy. It felt like velvet to her touch. Her whole body felt heightened. Her nipples were throbbing and plump. They need to be sucked softly. She thought, oh it been so long since she had been with a man. She pulled her hand out of her pants and wiped the cream off her fingers. That is enough for now, she said as her breath was slowing. She turned and walked to the porch. The door came open as she grabbed for it. Jimmy walked in with her supplies. Oh shit, she thought. She could smell her hand. She knew he would. Oh shit.

"Rachel, are you ok? You look all sweaty?" Asked Jimmy

"What?"

"You're all sweaty. Here let me get that from you. I'll go put it up. I'm sure you have chores to tend to."

"As she reached for the bags, Jimmy bent over to set the large bag of rice and flour down. Her left hand hit him right on the top lip. Oh Lord.

"What is that Rachel? Your hand smells."

"Like, like, I was washing the dishes is all."

"That ain't no dish water. What the hell?"

Rachel was in a spot now. Blushing, she looked at Jimmy with no words to say. He grabbed her hand and pulled it close to his face. Taking a deep breath in, he felt an animalistic urge passing though his body.

She snatched her hand back and grabbed the bags up to rush off to the kitchen.

Jimmy knew all too well what Rachel had her fingers in. He turned around and walked out the door.

Jimmy walked out. Buck was coming up the steps. He looked at Jimmy. He had this stupid look on his face like he had just stolen some candy. Buck walked in the front door and right into the kitchen where Rachel was bent over rummaging in the Lord, Buck thought to himself as Rachel's milky white breasts were swinging side to side. He gazed at them like he had never seen a pair before. Her cleavage was deep and wet with sweat. They hung far from her chest, plump and soft. He was as lost in thought as a biddy in high weeds.

Rachel looked up and saw Buck looking intently at her.

"Hey Buck, are you and Cody done with the fence?"

"What fence?"

"The fence out back boy."

"Oh,oh, no ma'am. It will be two or more days of back breaking work before that's done. It sure is hot out there Rachel."

"Yep the sun must be frying your brain, Buck. That could be why you are standing there with your mouth open like that. What can I do for ya?"

Oh thought Buck, you could do me in the face with them big tits you got.

"I was looking for Ike. He was going to grab some nails for the fence."

"He ain't in here. Go look in the barn. That's where y'all keep them. He must be putting them up."

"Yes ma'am."

Buck saw Jimmy walking in the barn and followed him in.

"You seen Ike?"

"Nope, why?"

"I need them nails."

"He wasn't in the house?"

"Nope but I saw Rachel. Damn she looked good Jimmy." Buck laughed

"What's so funny Buck?" asked Jimmy

"Well she caught me looking at them big ol boobies. She told me the sun must be frying my brain."

Jimmy laughed.

"She said that's why I was standing there with my mouth open looking lost."

They laughed together.

"Buck, I don't know what she was doing when I got back, but she was all sweaty when I walked in the house with the list of foods she sent me for."

"Sweaty?"

"Yeah, washed down. She was sweatin so bad, it was down in her tits man. When she reached for the goods I had as I went to set them down, it hit me right in the face. Her hand smelled like pussy."

"What?"

Laughing Jimmy said.

"Hell yeah. I think she was playing with herself in the kitchen."

"How did it smell Jimmy?"

"It smelled so good. I grabbed her hand and pulled it to my face for a second whiff."

"No man."

"Hell yeah."

"Oh man. How long you think it's been Jimmy?"

"Been since what Buck?"

"Since she had herself some dick."

"Oh man, that's probably been a long time but we could fix that."

"Damn right we could. I can see it now."

"What y'all talking about?" asked Ike

"Oh, working on things around here for the most part. Ike, I got your nails."

"Ok thanks bud." And with that Buck set off back to work.

Rachel and Lou were on the porch late that afternoon before supper.

"Looks like rain coming." Lou said.

"Sure does. We need it. It's been so hot these last few days that I thought I was going to melt at the kitchen window today." Rachel said as she laughed.

"Supper time boys! Come an get it!" Yelled Rachel

"You hear what she said?" Jimmy asked Buck.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get it. Know what I mean?"

"Hell yeah, me to."

The boys were full of shit and they knew it.

As Rachel set the plates out, the thunder rolled across the prairie.

"Smells like rain out there in the distance." says Lou

"Yeah, we've been needing that rain. Maybe if it rains hard enough we won't have to finish that fence tomorrow. It might be too muddy." Replied Cody

"Fat chance of that." said Buck

Rachel finished placing all the plates on the table and began serving food starting with Cody. She worked her way around the table til finally she ended at Jimmy and Buck. Placing a rather large portion of beef on their plates, she leaned over the table to place the pot down. Both boys were looking at her breasts bulging from her top.

"Are they extra big this afternoon or is it just my imagination?" Whispered Buck

"They're always that big." Mumbled Jimmy

Now seated with their hats in the foyer, the family starts to eat.

"This sure is good." Said Cody

"Why thank you." said Rachel

"This is just what I needed after working hard on that fence today." before Cody could finish his sentence.

"If you worked on that fence as hard as you jaw, we would be done by now."

"Well gosh darn, look it was hot out there. Look at me, I'm red as a tomato."

Everyone laughed at Cody.

"Y'all better get on back to the bunkhouse before this rain starts."

They all got done eating and started to leave.

"Jimmy, Buck, did y'all have time to fix the leak in the roof that I asked y'all to fix last week?"

"Oh hell Rachel, we forgot all about it."

"Buck run out to the barn for the hammer an nails. I'll go get some boards. Meet me in the attic in twenty minutes."

Rachel cleaned up and went to wash herself up for the night. She walked in her bedroom and closed the door. She undressed and began washing up in the water basin. She had two candles lit. It was dark and the wind was bringing the storm in closer.

It had began to rain before Jimmy and Buck returned so they removed their boots at the door. They walked to the hall where the stairs were. Where was Rachel? The thunder boomed as they made their way pass the door to her room. They stopped and noticed the candle light coming from the edge of the door. Jimmy elbowed Buck.

"Look the door ain't shut." he said quietly.

Laughing Buck bent over and Jimmy leaned in. They both wanted to know what was going on behind her door. They could see her shadow on the wall but could not see her.

"What the hell man?" Buck whispered

"Quiet dipshit."

Jimmy inched the door open slowly and with that, the boys dreams had came true.

Standing before them was Rachel, naked from head to toe unsuspectingly washing herself. They watched as she ran a cloth over her breasts and up her neck. She had her eyes closed as she was taking her time relaxing as best she could. Thoughts of the day ran through her head. She put the cloth down and held her breast. The boys stood there silent as they watched this gorgeous creature begin to fondle herself not daring to make a sound. Jimmy leaned over and looked at Buck, like what the hell are we going to do now boy. Rachel was more woman than they thought. She had large full breasts that hung down but was crowned with long round nipples at least a half inch long. They were as pink as a spring rose. Her legs were in perfect proportion to her body. She looked better than they could of imagined. The thunder cracked off. She jumped and turned to the window. The lightning lit up her room with a long flash. Her ass was so plump. Rachel turned back around an grabbed a towel to dry herself. She rubbed it on her body slowly. She was the most wonderful thing Jimmy had ever seen. He was hard as a rock by now and so was Buck. Jimmy stood up and pushed the door making it creak. Rachel's eyes snapped to the door.

"Jimmy is that you?"

Buck looked at Jimmy.

"Yes I'm here. You ok Rachel?"

Buck now looking between the hinge of the door, could see Rachel standing in the candle light.

"Yes Jimmy, I'm fine. I was just looking out the window at the bright light flashing."

She was holding her bitten lip with her teeth. Her head leaned back so she ran her finger in her pussy lips an called to Jimmy.

"Jimmy?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"Can you help me with one more thing before you go?"

She held her breast tight in her hands pulling her nipples which looked to be about the size of your finger at this point.

"Yes, what is it Rachel?" Jimmy's voice cracked as he answered.

"I need something from you Jimmy."

"What is it Rachel?"

Rachel's voice got louder as she walked to the slightly opened door. Jimmy could see her coming her shadow casted all over the short but long foot stool in front of the wash basin. Jimmy's heart was pounding as his mind raced. Buck froze in place.

"Jimmy, I need you to come to me in my room."

Boom, boom, boom. Jimmy's heart was beating so hard, he could feel the precum shooting down his fucking leg.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes Jimmy."

Rachel pulled the door open to find Jimmy pinned against the wall. Buck slid in the shadow of the long hall as the door had opened.

"Jimmy, I need you."

Jimmy's eyes were wide. She could see the bulge in the front of his pants.

"Get in here."

Jimmy did not move, his eyes wide not knowing what to do. She grabbed him by the hand and lead him in like a child. A big horny man child. She pushed him down on the foot stool which placed his face just at the right height for her to walk up and smash her nipples aginst his lips. Without missing a beat, he started sucking her plump nipple. He used both hands to work her titty as he sucked it. His mouth popped as she pulled it from him and forced the other titty in his face, trapping his face from the air around him. He pulled it in deep in his mouth and rolled her fat nipple around with his tongue. He sucked it so good, it made her moan. He worked her titties over, swapping from side to side then finally mashing them together til he could suck both nipples at once. He ran his hands down her side until they slid to her wide hips. He had them around her back, pulling her closer as his hands slid down her ass.

"Oh yes Jimmy! I have needed this for over seven years!"

Her pussy was wet to the point that it was running down the inside of her leg. Rachel reached down and pulled Jimmy up, kissing him as she removed his rain soaked jacket. She snatched his shirt off and dropped his guns to the floor. Jimmy dropped his pants and out flung his cock. Rachel wanted it so bad. She reached down and grabbed it. She pulled it hard four or five times. She hit her knees and started rubbing it on her lips. Precum gushed out on her face as Jimmy watched in amazement. He never had a woman's face so close to his cock before. He watched as Rachel opened her mouth taking the head of his dick. What the fuck is she doing to him? Buck wondered as he watched in disbelief. Jimmy's eyes rolled back in his head as she sucked his life out. He never even heard of such a thing but he surely would never forget this shit. She sucked and sucked working his dick like he never before dreamed of. Rachel stood placing her arms over Jimmy's shoulders. Her breasts landed on Jimmy's chest. She pushed him down on the foot stool. She walked herself up, sitting down on his abs. She rubbed her pussy all over his belly then she arched her back, sliding backwards taking the head of his dick inside her. She moaned.

"Oh yes! This feels so good!"

"Yes it does Rachel. Damn, it's so tight."

She worked the swollen shaft a few inches deeper inside her. Jimmy sucked her tits as they hung in his face.

"My God, you have the best titties I ever saw Rachel. They're so round an plump. Your nipples. I can't stop sucking them."

And with that, Jimmy thrust his dick all the way in her.

"Ohhh yes! Fuck yes! It's so big! Damn it's so good! Fuck me Jimmy!"

Jimmy slid his hand down on her ass as he fucked her pussy at a steady pace. Rachel's ass was bouncing up and down with every stroke of Jimmy's dick. The juices were flowing. He bit her nipple ever so slightly, sending her over the edge.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum!"

Jimmy picked up the pace laying on his back. He slammed his dick into her pussy giving her a great orgasm. He slows his stroke down. Jimmy reaches around to grab his dick to his surprise, is was covered in thick pussy cream.

"Holy shit, your pussy is wet. I love it."

Jimmy starts back fucking and sucking her fat titties. He is getting in to this shit. Rachel makes him stop and starts lifting herself up dropping her pussy down to start riding Jimmy's dick hard.

"Fuck yes, this feels so good!" they said.

Jimmy reaches up an manhandles Rachel's big bouncing titties, squeezing them and lifting them up. He let them fall back down.

"I never seen such a perfect set of tits girl."

Rachel rides for ten more minutes before she cums again. Jimmy could feel the pussy juice running down his balls. He starts slamming his dick in her so hard his balls slap her asshole.

"Don't stop! Don't stop, Jimmy!" she moans as she cums back to back. She slowed down and began to ride his dick slow, pulling it out to just leave the head in. Jimmy's cock was swollen like a broken arm.

Buck is watching from the doorway. Now fully naked waiting on his chance to get some. Jimmy sees this and spreads Rachel's ass open wide so Buck could see it all. See everything she had to offer. Rachel tells Jimmy to put his finger in her ass. Jimmy reaches back and rubs her backdoor with two fingers. He motions for Buck to walk over. Rachel is still just working the head of Jimmy's dick as Buck slowly walked over. He thumps Jimmy cock with his making Rachel moan. Jimmy pushes his finger in her ass and holds it there as she worked the head of his dick. Buck sits the head of his dick down on Jimmys dick. Jimmy pulls out and Buck grabs Rachel's hips. They slam her pussy with both their dicks. She screams out.

"Fuck me! What the fuck?! Yes oh yes!"

The boys don't move. Buck pushes her back and forth fucking both their dicks. She moaned from the pleasure.

"Rachel, your pussy is so good. I have wanted to fuck you for so long." Buck said

"Buck, fuck me in the ass."

Buck slid his dick out slapping the head on her pink butthole. She moaned in anticipation . Jimmy started working her pussy slowly enjoying every stroke. Buck pushed against her asshole plunging deep inside her. She could not contain herself. She grabbed both her nipples, pulling an twisting them as Jimmy thrusted himself in her pussy and Buck began to pound her asshole with no mercy. She screamed and as a massive orgasm rushed over her. Her entire body shook inorgasmic ecstasy. Jimmy now pounding her pussy and Buck pounding her ass, she braced up and felt it all over an over. They ravished her holes and Buck held her wide milky white ass in his hands as he fucked that bitch like he never fucked before. Her ass was the best he ever saw and this was the first time he ever had his dick in a girl's ass. It was so good. Her ass was so tight. He could feel Jimmy's dick skidding in and out of Rachel's pussy.

"Oh fuck!", Jimmy said, "oh yes!"

He was building up a load like he never felt.

"Fuck yes, this ass is good Rachel! Oh yes! I'm going to cum!"

Jimmy and Buck smashed their dicks in her until they blew their cum deep inside her. Rachel was in a different world. Her eyes were rolled back in her head. She was still cumming. She never came like this before. She shook all over. Her pussy squirted cum all over Jimmy's balls. Buck was still stroking her ass when Jimmy's dick popped out. Rachel collapsed on Jimmy moaning from pleasure. Buck never let up. Jimmy's dick was still hard as he started fucking her pussy again. She pushed up and Jimmy grabbed her tits. Buck reached up and grabbed her by the neck wrapping one of his arms around her throat.

"Fuck me. Fuck me harder."

She was getting more dick than she ever wanted. Jimmy pounded her pussy. He felt her tighten up and slapped her tits. Buck went as deep as he could in her ass. Jimmy's dick popped out and Rachel stood up off of him pulling Buck's dick out of her ass. She looked at them. They were huge swollen dicks. She made Buck lay down as she set her ass down on his dick. She pulled Jimmy's dick to her face and started sucking it hard, jerking it as she sucked. He arched his back and let her have her way with it. She came as she rode Buck's dick.

Jimmy said,"Rachel, I'm going to go, it's close!"

She never let up. Jimmy shot his cum all in her mouth. She sucked out every drop and smiled at Jimmy as she pulled his dick out of her mouth. She turned around and rode Buck til he shot his cum in her ass. She stood up and put one tit in Jimmy's mouth and one tit in Buck's mouth. They sucked her nipple a few more minutes before she sent them off.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The next morning the boys were up early out on their horses riding to a place that they liked to hang out and spend their free time. A place they can talk and just be themselves.

"Can you believe what happened last night?" Asked Buck.

Jimmy looks over at Buck.

"Man, that was the wildest thing I ever done before man. That pussy was so good. Shit like that is what makes a man feel alive Buck. I never thought she would look so good naked. I got to get me some more of that pussy son."

"What we going to do today partner?" Buck asked.

"Well I thought about going to town and getting me a new overcoat. Maybe a black one and a new hat."

"Hell yeah man, let's ride." Buck shouts.

Buck and Jimmy made their way to Thompkins store.

"I think we should get Rachel a nice new dress." said Jimmy.

"That sounds like a plan to me." replies Buck.

They walk into Thompkins store on a mission. Now the old man was a bit of an asshole. Jimmy and Buck were going to set him straight if he started his shit. They were feeling on top of the world this morning. They looked around at his hats and coats. They found a matching set.

"What you think Buck?" asked Jimmy.

"Well I think we would make a fine pair of cowboys in these new coats Jimmy!"

"Man oh man, let's get them." said Jimmy.

They smiled and snatched them up. They walked proud to the front of the store and laid the coats with matching hats on Thompkins counter.

"Well top of the day son." Said Thompkins.

"We will be taking these!" Jimmy said with a eat shit and die look on his face.

The old man never spoke to Buck. They paid and grabbed their shit walking out the door. Jimmy looks back at Thompkins and puts his arm around Buck. He pulls him close. The two boys walked out knowing that if no one else in the world looked out for them, that they had each other's backs.

Buck and Jimmy wasted no time. They packed their old coats in the saddle bags and put their new coats on while placing their new hats on their heads.

"Lookie here, lookie here, ain't we a pair of fine fellas." said Buck.

"Well partner, I'd say we are." With that they strolled on down to the dress shop.

"How can I help y'all?" said the lady behind the counter.

"We would like to have a look see at your finest dresses please?"

"Well of course. Are you shopping for your mother?" She asked.

Buck looked at Jimmy eyes wide. He could not help but laugh out loud.

"Why no ma'am." Buck said.

"We are looking for a dress, for a very special person. A beautiful dress, to let her know that we appreciate her very much. You see she takes care of us on a daily basis. She don't get out much. We want her to have the best of the best. We want to get her a dress that lights her heart on fire." said Jimmy.

"Well then I see. Ok , lets look in the catalog. I just got the latest one in. It came all the way from Boston."

Jimmy nods at Buck as they follow her in the back room.

"Here " She says flipping open the picture book. "Look how this dress hugs the hips and breast line."

"Wow." Jimmy said before he could stop himself.

Jimmy looks at Buck smiling.

"Keep it together son."

They smile at each other like kids in the candy store.

"Oh yes that looks great." Jimmy said.

"It has a corset to push the chest line up while lovely lace lines the edges and bottom of the dress." She says.

"What colors does it come in?" Asked Buck.

"Well, we can get it in a rose red and a forest green." she says.

They look at each other.

" Na." They said at the same time.

"How about a sky blue?" asked Buck.

"You know, that would match her eyes." replied Jimmy.

"Sky blue it is , I can order it for you. It should be ready in a month."

"Ok sounds great. How much we owe ya?" Asked Buck.

"It will come to around eighteen dollars after shipping."

Buck and Jimmy each paid half.

"Can you ship it to the mail station?" Asked Jimmy.

"Send it to Rachel." orders Buck.

The boys headed back to the ranch. On the way out of town, Jimmy says to Buck.

"You know what, let's get Rachel a nice easy going mare to ride."

"Hell yeah let's go." replies buck.

So they ride over to the livery and take a gander . Jimmy and Buck look the ponies over real good .

"You like any Buck?"

"Jimmy, let's get her a paint, a horse that's as pretty as she is."

Jimmy looks at Buck.

"Damn man, that's a grand idea boy. Let's ride over to Willow springs and see what they got for sale."

They rode and talked about Rachel for the most part.

"Jimmy, this is the best place to be you know that?"

"Where Buck?" asked Jimmy.

"Out here with you, riding in the prairie with you Jimmy." Buck says. "I know I never talk much about years pass but the day I met you, is the day I found a forever friend."

Jimmy looks over at Buck and smiles.

"Well damn Buck, I feel the same way about you brother. My dad never told me much but I'm man enough to tell you. I love you Buck. I'd take a bullet for you, and I know you would take one for me."

"Hell yeah, I would. I love you too Jimmy.

When I look at you, I see a brother not just a friend Jimmy. I'll always have your back. Thanks for taking up for me. I never had that before being a half breed. Most folks don't like me coming around."

"Fuck the rest of the world Buck, it's me an you brother."

Buck downs his head and smiles.

"Woooh, he screams! Let's go, go, go!"

Buck and Jimmy break out in a full gallop hauling ass across the land, down the trails, and into town . Jimmy and Buck ride up to the hitching post outside of the livery.

"Howdy fellas. How y'all doing today?" Asked the old man.

"Fine sir, fine . We're here for a painted horse." Jimmy states.

"Well y'all in luck. I got a set of colts in two days ago."

"A set?" asked Buck .

"Yep, they are twins born just a year ago."

"Let's have a look see." said Jimmy.

They made their way around back.

"Wow, would ya look at that." Buck said to Jimmy.

They were the perfect set of paints if you ever wanted to see a set.

"Got them all the way from Texas."

"Wow they're great mister." said Jimmy.

Buck and Jimmy smiled and looked at each other.

"We will take them." They said.

"Both of them?" the man asked.

"Hell yes. " Buck busted out.

"They're great, what we own ya mister?" asked Jimmy.

"Well let's say thirty dollars for the pair." Jimmy paid for one and Buck paid for the other.

"My oh my." The man said. "You boys are a pair ain't ya! Y'all got a fine pair of colts. Y'all look after them real good now."

"Yes sir, we will. Thanks mister."

"Randy is my name. Ride safe men."

Jimmy and Buck looked back at their paints walking side by side on the trail .

"Damn Buck. What the hell." Jimmy says.

"I know right. Damn they sure are a fine set of ponies." Buck laughs.

"Yep Rachel is going to flip out when she lays eyes on these two." Jimmy says.

"No shit. I can't wait to see her face." laughed Buck.

"Hey Buck, I think I'm going to give one to Lou.I been thinking about her a bit lately." Jimmy says.

"You dirty dog." Laughed Buck, "You won't some of that pussy to?"

Jimmy sat back in his saddle and laughed.

"Hell yes I do." said Jimmy, "She drives me crazy Buck. There's something unknown about her and I got to find out. You know what I mean man?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, I can see that but she don't do it for me. You can have that. She acts to much like a boy for my liking." said Buck.

"Well there is something about the way she looks at me. Like she wants to know my other side."

"What the hell you talking about Jimmy?" Buck asked

"My freak side."

Buck and Jimmy busted out laughing.

"I heard it all now! Boy, thats good Jimmy."

As they got closer to home, Cody and Ike spotted a pair of horses riding up to the front of the house. They walk around front to have a good look watching for signs of danger.

"Who is it Cody?" asked Rachel.

As the pair got closer, Lou walked out and watched closely. They did not realize it was the boys. The two men had black coats and black hats. They both had colts in tow behind their horses.

"Who is that?" asked Cody.

As they got closer, Rachel could tell it was them. She smiles.

"It's Jimmy and Buck!" Lou shouted.

"Look at you two ding dongs. Y'all look like a pair of clowns." said Cody

"Shut up Cody." said Buck.

"You just mad that you can't wear black because it will make your white ass glow in the dark." As Jimmy got the words out of his mouth, everyone started laughing. Cody was so mad that he stomped off.

"Let him go cool down." Rachel said. "We were wondering where you two ran off to this morning."

"We were just out enjoying life is all." Jimmy said .

Lou asked Jimmy.

"Where y'all get the baby paints from Jimmy?"

The boys got down an untied the colts. They lead the horses over to the porch where Rachel and Lou were standing.

"Well, we wanted y'all to have them." Said Jimmy.

Rachel looked at Lou and Lou looked at her. Without a word said, they burst off the porch and down to the boys.

"Oh wow!" They said.

They went on and on over the new ponies. Rachel hugged Buck. Jimmy and Lou did also.

"I can't believe this." Lou said.

Rachel was smiling from ear to ear. Lou looked at Jimmy like she could eat him whole right where he stood. She put her arms around Jimmy and whispered.

"Thank you, Jimmy. I love him." Jimmy gave her a soft kiss on the ear and said.

"Your welcome darling. I hoped you would."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

That night, everyone sits to eat. Lou sits right across from Jimmy. He sees her sitting there looking so pretty. He looks at Rachel and smiles. Then looks at Lou. Rachel reaches over and rubs his arm motioning for him to go sit by her. He gets up and walks over. He set down by Lou. She looks at him with the sweetest look on her face. Buck slides down to be closer to Rachel . As they eat, Jimmy feels a kick on his foot. He looks up to find Buck looking at Rachel's breasts softly bouncing as she fixed herself some seconds.

Jimmy smiles and has himself a look too. After dinner the boys and Lou start to head back to the bunkhouse. Rachel cleans up and heads to bed.

The next day about nine in the morning as the storm clouds rolled in, Buck walked out on the porch. He could see rain coming across the land. The thunder was rolling. He looked again. Kid was returning from his trip . Buck greeted him and grabbed his horse as he got off. Kid looked back to see Ike riding off hard and fast with the mail.

"Well how was your trip?" Buck asked.

"It was ok." Kid says.

"Things were great here." Buck told him.

"We got a extra nice thunderstorm night before last." Buck explains, "It was so good." laughing to himself.

"Ok then." Kid said laughing along with him.

"I'll go put Katy up for ya." Buck offers.

"No, I got it thanks Buck." Kid says.

Walking his girl in the barn, he sees two paints playing in the pasture. They came running over thinking he had some good sugar cubes for them.

"Wow, y'all are a fine pair ain't ya. One boy and one girl." Kid says.

Rachel walks in to visit her new lady and sees Kid.

"They something ain't they!"

"Hey Rachel, they sure are." Kid replied.

"This one is mine, she is so sweet." Rachel said.

"Buck gave him to me." Rachel says with a glow in her face.

"Good deal." Kid laughed. "Who's is the other?"

"Jimmy gave him to Lou." Rachel looked at Kid as his face turned red with anger.

"What... ? I'll kill him if he thinks he's going to go after my girl." Kid snarls.

"Now Kid, Lou don't belong to you. It's just a gift." Rachel tells him.

Kid snaps, "A gift! What the fuuuu!" He stopped talking.

Rachel sees a tear run down his face. He was not breathing. His face was red as fire.

"Who does he think he is?" Kid tried to ask slowly but it came out broken up.

"Kid it's ok! Calm down. Go wash your face, I'll fix you some eggs. I'm sure you can use some good warm food." Rachel tells him.

"Damn it, thats bullshit Rachel."

He says gripping his fist so tight that his hands were shaking. Jimmy walked in the barn to see the babies .

"Hey Kid." Jimmy says.

Kid flew up in his face swinging like a wild man that had lost his mind.

"Kid stop!" screamed Rachel.

The boys squared up and went at it. Kid swings and hits Jimmy right in the lips. Jimmy swings back breaking Kid's nose. Blood runs down Kid's face while Jimmy has blood running down his chin. Rachel runs outside to find help. Buck was the first person she sees.

"BUCK help me! Help me!" screamed Rachel.

Buck runs in to find Kid on top of Jimmy with his knife in his shoulder.

"Noooo!" Buck screams. "You sumbitch."

Buck runs , but not before Kid plunges his blade in the belly of Jimmy. The long knife goes through to the dirt on the other side. Jimmy screams out in pain. Lou comes running from the house. Buck runs and flys through the air to kick Kid in the face but misses . Kid dives over and slides his blade between Buck's ribs. He pulled it out, slicing Buck's body open. Lou runs in and grabs a shovel to swing for Kid's face. Kid ducks and dodges the blow. He comes up slicing Lou's arm open in a fit of rage. Kid

makes a run for it . Running past Rachel, he looks at her with hate in his eyes stabbing her in the leg. She fell to the ground screaming.

Cody runs to the barn to see Kid covered in blood. He still has his knives in his hand. Kid runs to his horse. Katy had ran outside from all the yelling. He mounts up and spurs her hard. She leaps off her feet in a break neck run. Cody finds all of his family gashed open inside the barn. What to do? What to do? He thinks. He checks on Rachel and Lou first .

"Cody ride to the doc's fast as you can." Rachel tells him.

He mounts up to ride town. The rain is starting to come down. As Cody gets closer to town, he looks to right and sees Kid riding fast. About four hundred yards to the east, he stopped his horse dismounts. He pulls his long gun from it's holster. He aims and he fires off one shot. The shot missed its mark hitting Kid's horse in the hind leg. He remounts and hurries off to town.

Returning to the barn with the doctor, he finds blood everywhere but no one was there. They ran to the house to find Buck and Jimmy laid up on the table bleeding like cut hogs for the butcher.

"Cody help us." Lou yelled.

He rushes over. He holds rags on Jimmy's arm and belly. Rachel is with Buck, who is barely breathing.

"Doc help, help!" screams Rachel.

The doctor was momentarily at a loss from the carnage. He gains his composure and went to work.

It was late that afternoon before he had everything under control. The boys were a mess.

"Jimmy was been stabbed bad." The doctor says. "In one side and out the other. The blade missed all his organs but that wound will take a few days to heal. His shoulder will take longer. The blade hit his shoulder blade breaking it. There ain't much I can do with that. Buck is lucky. The blade missed his heart but hit his lung. It will heal in a few days as well. They should be ok in about three weeks." the doctor said.

"Lou, Rachel, y'all keep them cuts clean and washed real good. I'll be back in two days to redress the wounds." He says waving goodbye.

That night it stormed like hell. The wind blew and the rain came down. Rachel could not sleep. Lou walked back and forth from man to man, watching them close. Cody had every gun on the ranch in the front room. He was ready to kill Kid if that's what it came down to.

The next day both Jimmy and Buck were awake. The girls explained what the doctor told them. When they showed them their wounds, Jimmy's face changed. He looked at Buck and said aloud, "We are going to kill him slowly."

Without saying a word, Buck knew what was going to happen.

"Now y'all he was out of his mind." Rachel said. "He don't have to die."

"Yes he does." replied Lou.

Buck spoke up.

"He will pay for putting his hands on both of y'all."

The next to weeks were hard but the boys healed up and was making plans for a long trip. They had to track him down and make shit right.

"Morning fellas, y'all ok today?" Asked Rachel.

"Morning darling." Buck said.

"Yes ma'am." Jimmy replies.

"Teaspoon should be back today or tomorrow." Lou says.

"That's good " chimes Cody, "Maybe he can help out with Kid."

"Help out?"Jimmy asked.

"No, there won't be no need in helping out." Buck said.

"Kid is going to pay for this shit. You don't put your hands on a woman point blank!" Jimmy shouts.

Rachel and Lou did not say a word. They were afraid Kid was going to come back and kill them in their sleep.

"This shit ain't going to happen again. Look what he did to Jimmy. He almost took my brother from me. Jimmy is all I got in the world." Said Buck.

Rachel places her hand on Buck's face.

"When it's all said an done, I want you to come home to me. I want to love you til I die." Rachel says to Buck.

"You mean that? " Buck asked.

"Yes I do." Rachel answered.

Lou looks at Jimmy and kisses his lips as she runs her fingers in his hair .

"Jimmy, I want to talk to you after supper tonight ok. Don't forget." Jimmy and Buck were sitting side by side when Cody leans in.

He whispers, "I love you too baby.", to both of them.

The boys bust out laughing. They grabbed Cody and pulled him to the floor. They rolled around for a few before they got up.

"Cody your like a brother to us." Jimmy says.

They both place an arm on each of his shoulders.

"Cody, we love you too brother." Buck says.

They hugged Cody and thanked him for all his help.

"Well when I went to get the doc, I saw kid riding East. He was about four hundred yards out so I shot with my long gun. I missed him but hit his horse. I'm thinking that slowed him down a bit."

"Your a good friend Cody " said Jimmy.

"Well Jimmy you would of done the same for me right?"

"Damn right." said Buck.

The boys walked outside and looked at the wet ground. They walked down to the creek so they could talk about their plan.

"Jimmy, when we catch him, I'm going to take his skin off. I'm going to kill his horse and wrap him up inside of the horse hide and hang him over a fire. I want him to die slowly. We got to have pay back."

"Buck, I'm going to take a dull knife and run it through him, just like he did you an me. I'm going to cut his eyes out. I'm going to cut his tongue out his mouth and his ears off his face. I want to kill him so bad." Jimmy explains gruesomely.

"Don't worry we will find him

We won't stop til we do. Jimmy, I think we need to head East tonight before Teaspoon comes back. I'll have Ike pack our horses with as much as we can carry . I'll ride for a year if I have to!"

"East, East." Jimmy says.

"He did go east I bet." Jimmy smiled and looked at Buck. "The son of a bitch is from Virginia man."

Buck sits back. His face goes cold.

"Jimmy let's pack warm clothes and say our goodbyes. We're leaving tonight. We know what we have to do."

Buck and Jimmy sat in silence for the next few hours, looking at the land, watching the water flow in the creek, watching the hawks fly over in the air. The evening came as they made their way back to the homestead. Walking slowly taking it all in, side by side. They explain to Ike what to pack. They tell him what they will need and send him on his way then instruct him to return to the barn when he gets back from town to start packing. He agrees and does exactly as they asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Jimmy told Buck he would catch up with him later. He wanted to go find Lou. Buck looks at Jimmy and smiles.

"Ok brother. See ya soon."

Off Jimmy goes. It doesn't take him long. Jimmy finds her in the back of the meadow. She was talking to her painted colt.

"Hey Lou." Jimmy says putting his hands on her hips.

She turns and looks Jimmy right in his eyes.

"Hey Jimmy." She says.

Lou was dressed in a plain old dress to his surprise. She did not dress this way often. It was a light brown dress with yellow trim. She had a white ribbon tied on her waist. She was not wearing her seeing glasses. She was looking more beautiful than Jimmy had ever seen her before. Maybe it was the fact that he knew it would be a long time before he saw her again. Or maybe it was because he wanted her so bad. Whatever it was, she was taking his breath away.

"What's on your mind Jimmy?" She asked.

"You are lou, I can't stop thinking about holding you in my arms."

Jimmy steps closer to her. She looks up at him and takes his hat off running her hands in his long dark hair.

"Jimmy?"

"Yes Lou."

"I want to give something to you that's very special. When I give it to you, I'll never get it back."

Jimmy's eyes got wide.

"Anything you give me I'll always have Lou."

She looked deep in his eyes

"I want you to have me Jimmy. I want you to be in me."

She pulls him down and kisses his lips softly. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. He felt a tingle run down his spine and right to his cock.

"Jimmy, I want to be your woman."

She runs her fingers though his hair as she looks him in the eyes. They went to their knees.

"I never been with a man before."

He reaches around her and pulls her close, kissing her on the lips firmly.

"Lou, I want you so bad. I never knew how to tell you."

"Jimmy take me now before you leave." Lou says.

Jimmy takes his coat off. He lays it down in the soft grass of the meadow . He takes his guns off and places them to the side. He removes his shirt as Lou watches his body move. She reaches out to touch his chest. Jimmy rubs her face and kisses her softly on the neck, smelling her skin and feeling her soft hair on his face. He kisses the tips of her fingers. He kisses her wrist slowly. He reaches up and slides the shoulders of her dress down exposing more of her chest and neck. He kisses both of them softly. Lou pulls at his pants. As Jimmy stands to remove them, she waits to see her first one. Lou is wet from the excitement of the unknown.

Jimmy's dick swings out rock hard, long and thick. He stands there in all of his glory, naked as a jaybird. Lou is in awe of his body. She looks at his dick's length and girth. She reaches to touch it but he goes to his knees kissing her on the lips pulling at her dress. It slides down her arms. He can see her bare breasts. Jimmy looks at her half naked and kisses her again. He puts his lips on her nipple and runs his wet lips over it, sucking it in his mouth. She breathes deep. She never felt this before. She has skin the color of the moon light Jimmy thinks. Her nipples are firm and pink. He holds her face and kisses her lips going down to her neck. She lays back on his coat, removing her dress all the way. She opens her legs letting Jimmy come to her.

"Be easy with me Jimmy! I never done this before."

"I will baby don't worry."

Jimmy reaches down to touch her wet pussy. He places the head of his dick on very edge of her clit. As precum drips on her clit, he rubs it slowly as he watches her face. He splits her pussy lips with the head of his dick. She moaned and squirmed . She was so wet. He pushed the head in her pussy and pulled it out. Her juice was thick hanging from his dick. Her pussy was warm and wet as he pushed back inside.

"Oh it feels so good." Lou says.

As Jimmy only uses the head to pleasure her. She moans as he pushes deeper inside her. Lou backs up from the sensation and looks Jimmy dead in the eyes. He leans over her, kissing her as he goes deeper inside her throbbing pussy.

"Oh my God!", she screams, "Oh it feels so big Jimmy."

He reaches back and puts his arms under her legs, folding her up tight. Jimmy pushes deeper in her pussy. Lou's eyes roll back in her head. She has her mouth open and her hands in his hair. Jimmy pulls out then going back in over any over, not giving her all of his dick but only half. Lou can't take it. She screams from pleasure.

"Oh yes Jimmy! Something is happening to me Jimmy! Oh God! It feels so good! Yes yes!" she yells as he goes in an out of her pussy

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Lou has her first orgasm. It was a rush for Jimmy to take her there. He gets harder. The head of his dick swells as he pushes deeper in her pussy. She gasps for air as he goes deeper in her wet pussy. It was so tight. Jimmy could feel it squeezing on his dick. Jimmy gave her all of his nine inches. His balls smashed against her wet butthole. Lou looked down as Jimmy pulled his dick out.

"Look down. It's so big Jimmy. Look at it." she tells him.

It was wet and long. He pushed it back in her as she watched. He pulled all the way out and went back in deep as he could, slamming in to her tight pussy. Ten strokes like that and Lou throws her head back.

"Jimmy! JIMMY! "She screams, "Yes it's happening again!"

Jimmy folds her legs up tight. Her knees were by her head. He put a hard fucking on her pussy for ten more minutes.

"Yes, oh yes!" she yells. "Don't stop!"

"Oh Lou." Jimmy yells her name and cums deep in her pussy.

His arms, chest, and back were tight from straining. She watched his body flex as he blew his load in her. She locked her legs around Jimmy holding him inside her. They laid there for what seemed like forever, kissing and looking at each other in the eyes

"Jimmy, I love you." Lou says.

Jimmy looked in her eyes.

"Lou, I'm a bad person. I have killed people for pleasure. I have fucked other women.

I have stole and killed out of greed and lust."

"Jimmy, I don't care about that. I just want you to come back to me." She says looking at him. "When you get back, I want to leave here. We can go west or to the north. I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you."

The two of them held each other til the sun went down. They walked back holding hands. They walked in and sat down at the table. Buck looked at Jimmy . Jimmy looked at him. They smiled and ate their last meal in silence. Rachel sat looking at Buck watching his every move . She was as love sick as Lou was. Rachel went to get dessert and Lou went with her. Lou grabbed Rachel and told her all about how Jimmy fucked her brains out. Rachel listened intently to Lou's account of the ordeal.

"It sounds amazing Lou. What a great couple y'all will make. I bet y'all's kids will be beautiful." Rachel says.

"Oh Lord, Rachel, kids? I don't think I'm ready for kids." Lou says.

"Oh yes they will come soon if y'all keep that up." Rachel says laughing .

They came back to the dining room. Rachel made a cake and it was good. Cody, Jimmy, Rachel, Lou, and Ike ate the whole thing as they laughed and told stories til late in the night.

Boom the thunder rolled, bringing them all to silence. Jimmy stood up.

"Buck you ready?"

"Let's ride." Buck said.

They made their way to the porch. Ike had their horses waiting on them. Lou and Rachel kissed their men. Jimmy told Cody to watch his back and keep a sharp eye out. He kissed Lou twice. Jimmy mounted up and looked at Buck's face. "There's a reckoning coming."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The boys set out east to Virginia. They rode six or seven hours before making camp.

"Jimmy, how long you think it's going to take us to get there?" asked Buck.

"Well I'm thinking with no real hold ups, it should take about four weeks or so."

"I been riding with you for a year an a half now, I think we will make good time.

We got to find Kid an kill his ass." Said Buck.

"We will Buck his time is coming, mark my words brother." Jimmy replies.

The boys made camp and settled in for the night by the fire. The next morning they rose with the sun.

"Let's get this show on the road. We should make the state line by this afternoon." Said Buck.

"I got a friend that lives in Iowa." said Jimmy. "He is a great knife maker. Maybe we'll pay him a visit on our way through to Virginia. Hell maybe we will find Kid before we get there."

"That son-of-a-bitch is going to die the day we find him." replies Buck.

"Let's stop in Dodge before we cross the state line. There is a leather shop I want to stop in, Jimmy." says Buck.

The boys make their way down the trail. They come across Miss Baker. Her husband drives the stagecoach that goes through Sweetwater. Miss Baker brings her wagon to a halt as she recognizes Jimmy and Buck, the handsome young duo that she knows from Sweetwater.

"Good morning fellas." She says waving her hand.

"Top of the morning to you Miss Baker." They both say.

"I'm returning home from getting my sister's daughters . This is Kathy and Connie."

"Nice to meet y'all." Jimmy tips his hat.

"Their from the East coast, coming all the way from Virginia." Miss Baker explains.

Jimmy and Buck look at each other, cold stares across their face.

"Is that right Miss Baker?" Jimmy asked.

"That's right. They want to move to Nebraska with me and their Uncle."

"Well that's just swell Miss Baker." chimes Buck.

"We are headed to Virginia also." He explains. "We're looking for a friend of ours. He goes by Kid."

Jimmy goes on to explain to Miss Baker in detailed description of Kid from the buckskins he wore to the color of his hair.

"Oh yes, I recall a young man of such stature back in Dodge. I waited for two weeks for the stagecoach to bring my nieces. It was running very late. There was a young man there looking to buy a horse from the local corral." She told them.

Buck just about leapt out of his saddle.

Jimmy waved to the ladies.

"Have a good day and thank you for all your help."

Jimmy and Buck kick their horses in to high gear. They only had about twenty five miles to go to get to Dodge .

They rode in to town fast, looking like they were up to no good with their black coats and hats. They were looking sharp. They looked so sharp that the sheriff's attention was caught real fast. He strolled out in the middle of the street standing right in front of them. Jimmy's pearl handled pistols shining in the sun.

"Howdy boys, what brings y'all to Dodge?"

Asked the sheriff.

Jimmy says. "We're going to the leather shop. Me and my partner here is looking to buy some new reins for our horses."

"Fair enough. Y'all don't come here looking for no trouble. You don't start no shit in my town, there won't be no shit."

Before Buck could stop himself he says. "See here law dog, you got no right fucking with us." Buck snaps.

"You need to lose that attitude boy or I'm going to bust your head open." The sheriff said.

Four deputies walked into the street.

"See here mister, we ain't looking for no trouble like I told you." says Jimmy.

"You and your friend with the smart mouth need to do your business and get on out of town."

"Come on Buck, let's go."Jimmy says.

Bunk glared wickedly at the sheriff and his puny deputies thinking to himself he could cut their throats before they knew what happened. The boys made their way to the horse corral where they met the stable master. They looked around and asked a few questions about their lost friend.

"Yes sure enough I saw that fella. He came in here with a busted face. No money and a shot up horse." The old man tells them.

"Said he needed to get back home to Virginia. He had to work here damn near nine days to pay for one of those horses."

"No shit." Buck says out loud .

"It would not have took him that long if he could have stayed out of the saloon and the whorehouse . The boy seemed troubled. Like the weight of the world was coming down on his shoulders. He had him a favorite whore picked out over there . At least that's what I thought." The old man went on to explain that Kid went over there drunk and beat the whore for no reason.

"He did?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah he was a nasty little fella when he was drinking. He would start calling me Jimmy. Looking at me with this fool look on his face."

"Thanks mister. You have yourself a good day." Buck says.

Jimmy and Buck made their way to the whorehouse. They walked in the door and found themselves face-to-face with a six foot tall woman.

"Can I help you boys?"

Buck looks at Jimmy giggling. This woman's titties were right in their face. The boys took their hats off.

"Why yes ma'am. We're looking for a lost friend of ours." Jimmy explains.

"Hell everybody that comes in here is looking for someone." She said pulling at her top showing both of her big titties. They were poking out like bananas. Buck looked at the floor grinning from ear-to-ear. This woman's tits were bigger than their heads and she had the body to hold them.

"Well we're looking for a friend of ours that may have passed through a couple days ago. A short fella. Should have had on some buckskins with tassles hanging off of them."

"Y'all call that bastard a friend? Y'all can get the fuck out of here."

The boys backed up. They were quick to explain their intentions and purpose for being here.

"Well I see. Then we just want to talk to the lady that he was fond of. Well my name is Bonnie Kay. This here is my whorehouse and these are my girls. I don't appreciate nobody hitting on them. They put up with a lot from these poking peckers that keep coming in here, hootin and hollerin. Raisin hell like they ain't got enough sense to act like civilized gentleman."

"Francis! Get down here and make something of yourself. These two strapping young men are callin on ya."

This old nasty looking thing came down the steps with her baggy tits out. She had no teeth in her head and she had one eye to boot.

"Holy hell!" Buck said

Bonnie turns back and says, "Yeah I know. She looks like hell but we got a few that keep coming in just for her."

She had a fat lip and scratches on her face.

"Have a seat at the table boys. I'll get y'all a drink." Bonnie said.

Francis came over and had a seat between Jimmy and Buck. The old bag had one titty on the table and one titty in her lap.

"Hey boys, have y'all come to get a gum job?" She asked.

Buck looked at Jimmy. He looked at Buck .

"We ain't sure what that is Miss Frances, but I'm sure we ain't come to get that."

"We're here to talk to you about a little bastard that we looking for." Buck tells her.

"I see. Well he didn't tell me much. Kept coming night after night though. That gum job I told you all about had that boy on lockdown ."

Jimmy cleared his throat.

"Well did he mention where he might be headed?"

"Now that I think about it, he told me he was on the way back to Franklin, Virginia. Said he couldn't live out here no more. Said he was scared for his life. He liked to tell me he was going to the back of my throat. But between you and me, I never felt nothing back there, if you know what I mean." Francis let out one hell of a laugh .

She laughed so hard, she hurt her ribs. She went to put her hand on her ribs but her baggy titty was in the way so she threw it up on the table then grabbed her ribs. She never stopped laughing.

"Here is y'all's drinks boys! There on the house."

When Jimmy and Buck looked up there was Bonnie with her big ass titties right in Jimmy's face. She leaned over to put the drinks on the table, going right across Jimmy's head. His whole face disappeared between her huge tits. She leaned back dragging her nipple across Jimmy's mouth. Buck never saw Francis get up. Before he knew what happened, she had them baggy titties hanging across his shoulders. Buck was watching Bonnie's tits.

Buck yelled out. "Jimmy! Help me, I can't see!"

Jimmy looked around to see Francis with a Kung Fu grip on Buck's dick. There were old titties all over Buck's face. Jimmy busted out in a laugh.

"Come on girls. Help get this one up the stairs to my room. He 's a fighter this one. But I'll subdo him." Francis says with confidence.

Three more six foot tall women snatch Buck up and up the stairs he went. Jimmy thought this was funny as hell.

"Miss Bonnie, will it be ok if I stayed down here with you?"

"Yes baby. Anything you want." Bonnie says.

Jimmy was relieved. Whatever the hell the old lady was doing to Buck, he sure didn't want no part of it. After about ten minutes the yelling stopped. Bonnie filled Jimmy in on anything Francis may have forgotten to tell him. Bonnie told Jimmy that Kid had a place in Franklin county. She said he was headed that way off in the woods. A Buckhead road." Bonnie says.

"Jimmy come with me."

He stands and Bonnie saw he was hard as a rock from looking at her tits.

"Wow. Jimmy how long is that thing?" She asked.

"It's long Bonnie." Jimmy says boastfully.

"Come on." She says walking down the hallway.

Jimmy followed her like a puppy. She stepped in a room where two other unusually tall women were sitting.

"Girls this is Jimmy." Bonnie announces to the two naked full figured ladies.

"Hey." they said.

Jimmy looked around. Oh shit. What have I got myself into he thinks. There's ropes, whips, chains, and masks hanging everywhere. Bonnie takes the rest of her clothes off as Jimmy watches.

"Strip him down girls." Bonnie orders.

"Where the hell y'all from and why y'all talk like that?"Jimmy asks.

"We are from Sweden." Bonnie answers.

The girls take Jimmy's clothes off and pick him up, standing him on a raised platform.

"Easy now." Jimmy studders as Bonnie walks over with ropes in her hands .

Jimmy tried to pull free but it was useless. The girls outpowered him. They tied him to the rafters overhead and tied his feet down with his legs spread. Jimmy was in trouble now boy. Bonnie walked back over to the table.

"Jimmy. You've been a bad boy haven't you." Not knowing what to say he smiled.

"Well it's in my nature." He tells her as she picks up a short leather whip.

"There ain't no need for that Bonnie!" Jimmy says with a concerned tone.

"You see Jimmy." Bonnie says walking over running the whip over his not so hard dick. "That's the problem with you American cowboys. You're all bad boys." She walks around behind Jimmy reaching up, grabbing his balls.

"It's ok Jimmy. We will get some of that badness out of you here in just a few."

One of the other girls walks around in front of Jimmy, bending over for him to see her pussy. The other girl walks over and places her fingers inside the first girl's pussy.

"Damn." Jimmy says.

Bonnie pulls back and slaps Jimmy with the whip. Jimmy was not thinking about that whip at the time . He jumps from the lick.

"Wait, please." He asked.

Slap, slap. The girls turn around and kneel down in front of Jimmy blowing on his dick. Slap goes the whip. Jimmy jumps.

"Stop please."

The licks get harder . He pulls at his restraints. Bonnie walked around in front of Jimmy.

"What's wrong bad boy." She asked.

"That shit hurt woman." He proclaimed as the girls started laughing.

"What's wrong cowboy? You can't take a little pain with your pleasure?" Asked Bonnie as she slaps his balls with the whip.

"Fuck."

Bonnie slaps his inner thighs, twice per leg.

"Please, I'll be on my way if you untie me."

The two girls start laughing at him.

"You belong to us now." Bonnie informs him as he starts sweating.

"Don't worry. Momma is going to take care of her bad cowboy." Bonnie tells Jimmy as she walks back to the table to get a thick leather collar with a chain hanging off of it.

She puts it on Jimmy so tight he can barely breathe. One girl goes and gets a small face mask. She puts it over his eyes. His heart was pounding at this point. He was helpless and blind. Slap. The whip was coming harder on his ass. He yells. Before he could yell again, they place a rubber ball in his mouth gagging him. He feels a hand on his dick pulling softly. Slap goes the whip. Jimmy tries to yell but it ain't no use. The pulling gets faster. Jimmy feels someone breathing on his cock. He feels the soft warmness of lips going over his dick. Slap goes the whip. He jumps. There are hands on his chest and back. The sucking is getting harder. Slap goes the whip. The hands are all over him. He can hear voices. Voices all around him speaking in a different language. He feels the chain jerk on his collar. Slap, slap. The slapping gets closer to his legs. He can feel hands on his balls. There are hands all over him. Who is in the room with him he thinks. The sucking stopped and the platform starts moving. Jimmy feels his weight on his arms. His feet are slipping. Is he getting laid down on the floor? There has to be five voices in the room he thinks. Slap the whip cracks on the inside of his leg. Hands are starting to rub his hair, arms, legs, and chest. He feels a warm sensation on his dick. It feels so good. He is getting fucked. Time seems to stand still. The girl moaned as she came on his dick. She gets off. Slap the whip hits him on the chest. He feels hands on him again. They run up his legs to his balls. They squeeze his balls til they hurt. He squirms and wiggles. He feels warmth on his dick again. He feels titties on his chest as a pussy gets slid down over his dick. Slap the whip snaps but it was not on Jimmy. Slap, slap. The voices are getting louder. Bonnie takes the mask off of Jimmy. There's a girl riding his dick. She is hot. She rides for a few and jumped up to change places with a different girl. Bonnie slaps her ass with the whip. Jimmy is happy it's not hitting him anymore. The girl rides him a few minutes. Bonnie climbed on Jimmy sitting on him pinning his dick down but not in her. She takes the rubber ball out of his mouth. A girl brings her a new gag. It has a hard stud on it. She wrapped it around Jimmy's face then a girl comes and sits her pussy right on his face. She starts riding the stud. Bonnie gets on Jimmy's dick and starts having her way. Jimmy can't take no more. He blows his load in Bonnie as her long fat titties bounce up and down as she rides him hard. The girl riding his face cums and a second girl climbs on. Bonnie sits in place for a few. She stands up and starts pissing on Jimmy's head as the girl rides him. They take turns pissing on each other . Finally they all run out. Everyone leaves the room. Bonnie unties Jimmy.

"There's a tub in the room across the hall." she turns an leaves .

Jimmy washes up himself. His clothes are nowhere to be found. He looks and looks.

"Jimmy are you ready?" he hears Buck calling.

"Jimmy are you ready?" He hears Bonnie

calling. "Come own out cowboy."

"Where are my clothes?" Jimmy asked.

"I got them in here." Bonnie informs him.

Jimmy walks out back in the front room.

There were girls everywhere. His clothes were laying in front of Buck who was smiling.

"I need my shit." he says.

"Come an get it cowboy." Buck laughed.

Everyone was watching. Jimmy smiles and downs his head. He walked over and dressed as fast as he can.

Buck stands up an says, "Who's laughing now?!"

Then Bonnie bends over and kisses Jimmy on the cheek. She whispers, "We had fun with you cowboy."

"If you ever make your way back through Dodge, stop on by. I can ride a cowboy and give your horse a rest." Bonnie says.

Buck was already out the door at this point tucking in his shirt and pulling his pants back over his boots. He jerked his hat back on his head, mounted up and looked down at Jimmy. Jimmy placed his hat on his head. They made their way over to the leather shop finally where they went inside and talked to the leather maker. Buck told the man he wanted a pair of holsters made that were just alike, two of a kind, not too fancy but with the little zip for my brother an me . The leather maker said to give him an hour and come back. The boys went to the saloon to find some grub while they waited.

The hour passed and they made their way back to the shop. Just as promised, there was a fine set of holsters laying on the counter.

"What do we owe you?" Jimmy asked

"Ten dollars for the pair." stated the leather maker.

They paid and strapped them on. The boys mounted up and made their way out of town heading to the state of Iowa.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

The boys ride until just about dark before they stop by a small river to make camp. Jimmy has Lou on his mind. He can't stop thinking about her. Jimmy and Buck are gathering firewood to last through the night. Buck got the fire going kinda fast. It was cold at night sleeping on the ground and not in beds.

"He is on the run Jimmy." said Buck. "He is running like a scared dog."

"He almost ended it for us, Buck. I'm going to enjoy putting my knife in him." Jimmy told Buck.

"Don't worry Jimmy. We are going to get him soon." Says Buck.

They ate some meat that Ike had packed for them careful not to waste any of their food.

"The water sounds nice don't it Buck." Jimmy says as he looks at the river.

"It sure does Jimmy." Buck said.

"I wonder if Teaspoon made it back yet?" asked Jimmy.

"I'm thinking so by now." Buck replies.

"I bet he was shocked to hear what was going on."

Jimmy was lost in thought thinking about his Lou. Could she be the one for him? She has done something to me he thinks to himself. Buck looks over to see if Jimmy was sleeping. He yells at him.

"Hey boy! You hear what I asked?"

Jimmy looks over. "No man sorry. What did you ask Buck?"

"Do you think Teaspoon was surprised to find out what happened to us?"

"I think so man. It don't matter much. We are going to deal with it. Get some rest. We need to put some miles in tomorrow." Jimmy says.

Jimmy laid there thinking of Lou. Kissing her lips, making baby's, building a house.

Damn what the hell is wrong with me. He laughed as he rolled over.

The next morning Jimmy woke up when the sun was coming up. The wind was blowing easy like.

"Hey, you happy to see me or is that your hand in your pants?" asked Buck.

Jimmy laughed and rolled over, "That's how I roll man."

Buck laughed as they started packing their bed rolls.

The boys rode hard all morning. It was getting close to midday and they needed to rest their horses. They came to a small town called Boone. It was a bit rundown and not a lot to see. They stopped at the saloon to find some food. They walked in to find card tables full of poker players. They made their way to the bar and ordered some food. As they waited, they turned around to have a look at the room.

"Its packed in here!" Jimmy shouts.

"No wonder there was no one outside Buck." said Jimmy, "This the kinda place to get killed over some stupid shit."

"JAMES BUTLER HICKOK!"

Bucks head snaps to the left to find a tall skinny man with long nasty hair at the of the bar. He had on a long black coat and a black hat. Buck looked at Jimmy who did not move other than to put his head down hoping trouble would not make it's way to him. Buck looked back at the man who had a cigar hanging from his lips. The smoke rolled from under his hat.

"Hey you! Half breed! Tell that yellow belly clown to come here." With that, the man slung his coat open showing his long barrelled colt.

"Who the fuck you calling half breed?"Buck asked walking over to his left.

Jimmy took a few steps to the right. The man walked to the center of the room.

"Buck this shit bag ain't here for you. It's me he wants. It's me he is going to get."

Jimmy raised his hat to see the man's face. Opening his coat, Jimmy's fingers rub his pearl handled colt.

"What you won't boy?"Jimmy yells.

"I'm going to kill you." the man replies.

"You killed my brother two years ago in Texas." the man states.

Jimmy thinks. He has only been to Texas once in his life. He killed a man there for stealing his horse.

"Well the sumbitch was trying to steal my damn horse."

Two more men stood up and walked over. It was three on two now. Buck looked at them and asked.

"Y'all going to die over a fucking horse thief?"

The man spit his cigar on the floor. Jimmy drew his pearl handled colt and shot that sumbitch before the cigar hit the floor. Buck drew and shot the man on the left. Jimmy shot the man on the right. Three shots, three bodies hit the floor.

"They never stood a chance did they Jimmy!" exclaims Buck hysterically laughing from the excitement.

"Hell no!" yelled Jimmy.

He fired more rounds in the dead men. Buck followed Jimmy's lead and is all too eager to exchange rounds with his dead opponent.

The saloon emptied out into the streets. Buck and Jimmy went from table to table gathering all the cash and silver.

"Fuck it. Why leave it here?" Jimmy says.

They filled their coats and walked out.

"This town did not even have a sheriff." Buck says.

"Well if they did, I'd blow his ass away to." Jimmy says with a wild look in his eyes.

"Damn that was fun!" Buck yells out.

Jimmy and Buck sit on top their horses and ride off in pursuit of a reckoning.

"Let's head to Benton. It's about a one day ride from the state line ." Jimmy says.

"Hell we can get a room now." laughed Jimmy.

"Let's ride." said Buck and off they went.

They rode all afternoon before they came to the edge of Benton.

"You been here before Jimmy?" asked Buck.

"Yeah, I stayed here for a few weeks a couple years back." said Jimmy, "Let's go put our horses up for the night an then we will get a room. What you think partner?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Buck replied.

They walked their horses in the livery and paid to have them fed and brushed down. They had put all the money in the saddle bags on the way in town. They each grabbed their shit and walked out the stable across the street to the saloon. They walked in to a piano playing, dancing girls on stage, and card games going on from wall to wall. Everyone was laughing and drinking, having a great time. No one even looked up to see who walked in the boys walked in with their matching coats and hats. They shuffle their way through the crowd to the counter which seemed to be the center of the action. There were bar girls walking around everywhere dressed up in red halter top dresses with black bottoms. Jimmy and Buck loved this place.

"How can I help you?" a voice behind the counter asked.

"Yes, we want a room for the night please."

" Alright that's two dollars per person." The man says.

He handed them a key and asked for two boys were happy to comply .

They made their way up the stairs and laid their shit out on the beds.

"What we going to do now?" Jimmy asked Buck .

"Shit. Let's go spend some of this free money we got!"

Laughing they walk back out and down the stairs. Down stairs, the boys got drinks and watched the girls on the stage.

"Jimmy this place is crazy man." declares Buck as they sit at a open table to get dealt in. The dealer deals them in and a waitress brings them drinks.

The boys play cards til the sun comes up, winning money and losing money. They about fucked up when Buck falls out of his chair. Jimmy starts laughing his ass off. Buck gets up with his knife in his hand.

"Who the fuck did that?" Jimmy still laughing looks at Buck, "Sit down dipshit!"

Buck starts laughing and tries to sit down, falling on the floor again. Jimmy loses it laughing til he falls out his chair.

"Ok boys let's go."

They were taken up to their room and the door pass out waking up that night.

"Buck,wake your ass up man, Buck." Jimmy called.

"What Jimmy, what?"

"Bro, it's seven o'clock." Jimmy informs him.

"Shit it's time to go man." Buck says jumping up.

"No Buck, it's seven at night dude."

"Jimmy, what the fuck happened man?" asked Buck.

Jimmy hold his head and laughs.

"We had a good time Buck."

They start laughing.

"We sure did. Hell let's go down an see what's going on." Buck said.

As they walked downstairs Buck looks back at Jimmy and says, "There is more people here tonight than last night."

Jimmy and Buck hit the bottom step. The place was packed out

"Holy hell man. Let's go to the bar for a few drinks."Jimmy tells Buck.

Buck is walking in front of Jimmy a few steps.

"Get the hell out of my way half breed." Says a short older man as he pushes Buck from behind.

"Careful mister, that's my brother you're talking shit to." says Jimmy.

Buck turns and looks at Jimmy.

"What the fuck you say to me?" Asked Buck.

The man turns and looks at Buck.

"Well y'all's mother must of been a nasty whore to have a set of bastards like y'all." The old drunk man blurted out.

Before Buck could draw his gun, Jimmy sank his knife deep in the man's spine killing him on the spot . Jimmy's eyes got big.

"What's that? You want to sit down?"Jimmy asked.

Jimmy starts laughing as he placed the old fat man in an open chair in the corner of the bar. Jimmy quickly puts his knife away as he and Buck laugh while having a seat at the bar. As they stare at the old man, Jimmy says, "Now that's how you start a conversation!"

They burst out laughing. As Buck and Jimmy sit at the bar having a few drinks, Buck looks over an notices a sort of shine coming from under the man's jacket.

"Jimmy look there! What is that?' Buck asks Jimmy.

" Hell go see. He won't mind" Jimmy laughs out loud.

Buck walks over, lifting the man's coat. The man's wallet was on the inside pocket of his jacket. He takes it and finds a silver revolver. What a handsome pistol it was. The handle was black. He slides it in his belt and sits back down. Buck looks at Jimmy

" Let's walk upstairs for a few Jimmy." says Buck .

"Okay." Jimmy says .

They walk back in the room and Buck pulls his new pistol out.

"Damn man!' yelled Jimmy, "Look at that."

"Yeah she sure is something." said Buck, "and look here." Buck pulls out the fine leather wallet and opens it .

"Holy hell man. Look at this. There is over five hundred dollars cash in here." Buck says.

Jimmy looks at Buck and Buck looks at Jimmy. They jump up and down for joy. They hit a jackpot.

"Let's go, we need to ride out." Jimmy says.

"Hell yeah, let's ride." Buck replied.

The boys split the cash. They tipped the stable boy and disappeared into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

"Jimmy?'

"Yeah Buck."

"Let's ride all night. We need to make up lost time." Buck says.

"Sure, we get too tired, we will stop." Jimmy says.

They walk their horses for hours in the dark. The boys got tired as they rode late in the night.

"We should cross the Mississippi River tomorrow some time". Jimmy says.

"That sounds good." Buck said as he wipes his face. Wake up he said to himself.

"Let's stop to sleep." Jimmy said.

As the sun warms his face, Buck stands up to walk around . He walks out to the trail to have a look as well.

"Jimmy, wake up man. There is someone up the trail." Buck says.

They grab their guns and went to have a closer look.

"Let's get our horses." Says Jimmy.

They run back and put away their bedrolls.

"Let's go ride up closer. It looks like two men pulling pack mules." Jimmy tells Buck. "One with long boxes, one with small boxes on it."

"What you want to do Buck?" Asked Jimmy.

"I say we kill both of them." Buck states.

Jimmy said. "Hell Buck looks like a good day for a killin."

Jimmy and Buck ride close before speaking.

"Morning!" Buck yells out.

The two men jump and pull their guns. Buck and Jimmy keep easing closer.

"Stop right there you two!"

The older man shouts, "Stop fucker! I said stop!" He yelled.

Jimmy was about fifteen feet from the two men and Buck was on Jimmy's heels.

"Easy mister." Buck said as he slid one hand down behind Jimmy's back grabbing his new pistol.

"We are headed to Illinois with a shipment of guns." The man states.

"Y'all need to back the fuck up now! Nice an slow."

The other man has a rifle in his hands. Buck raises his hand slowly matching Jimmy's left arm. Jimmy holds his left hand out front

"Easy mister." Jimmy says.

He reaches for his colt with his right hand. He leans back in his saddle. His horse backs up. Jimmy draws and fires, shooting the older man in the chest . Buck fires killing the other man. He rolls off his horse.

"Damn that was good!" Jimmy yelled.

"It's a good day to die!" Buck yells.

They started laughing and dismounted.

"Damn we a pair." Jimmy said looking at Buck.

Buck smiling says, "Ya damn right we are. Let's drag them off the trail an ride on down the road with them mules."

Buck grabs the man's guns and puts them in his saddle bag. He got what little bit of money that they had. He stuffed it in his pocket. Jimmy looks at Buck downing his head. He knows Buck's life was hard in a boy's home, never having nothing. He liked to take what he could when he can.

"Look here Jimmy." Buck pulled out a nice folding knife and slings it to Jimmy.

"Take it Jimmy. I want you to have it."

"Thanks Buck." says Jimmy, "He won't be needing it no more."

Laughing they mount up and ride on down the trail a few miles. They get off the trail and cut through the hills. Finding a place that they feel safe, they open the crates. The long crates had eight rifles and eight holsters.

"Man, oh man! Look at that!"

Buck slings Jimmy a lever action rifle and holster. He takes one for himself. They lace the guns to the saddles. They bust open the four small boxes. The first two boxes they opened were full of bullets for the rifles.

Jimmy pulled a box down as Buck takes the last box down.

"This one is kinda light." Buck says pulling the top off of his box.

"Holy shit man."

"Look at this!" Buck yells out.

Jimmy runs over to see Buck pulling hand fulls of cash out of his box.

"What the hell!" Jimmy screams.

Buck's hands are full of strapped money.

"Its full Jimmy. It's full to the top!" Buck screamed.

Jimmy hits his knees.

"Holy shit Buck. We did good brother. There's no better way to start the day than getting rich." said Jimmy as he put his hands in the box.

"Let's head to that big rock over there. We will count it up and make a decision what to do." Jimmy says.

After they get to the rocks, they open the last box.

"No way man! This box is full of strapped cash too!" Jimmy told Buck as he put the top back on.

"Let's count up your box. This one must have the same amount in it."

They spend hours counting the money, putting it in piles of one thousand. They end up with a even twenty thousand dollars cash. Buck looks at Jimmy.

"Brother that's forty thousand dollars!" They burst out laughing.

"Where were they taking this cash Buck?" asked Jimmy.

"I don't know man."Jimmy says as he looks at Buck, "Better question is what are we going to do with it?"

"Let's pack up and ride." Buck says.

They ride all day .

"That looks like a good spot over there." Jimmy said pointing over to the rock pile.

They made camp under the ledge of a huge boulder and started a small fire.

"Well if we are smart, we will never need to work again." Buck says .

"You got that right Buck. I think we should take the money with us. Head south then East again. Sell or trade the guns an store the cash somewhere safe." Says Jimmy.

"Sounds good man." replies Buck.

They set the mules free the next morning and loaded up their horses. They set out south riding most of the morning before stopping.

"Let's try out this rifle," Buck says. "I could go for some good deer meat myself." He tells Jimmy. They load the guns and set out walking the river bank. The river is wide and the water is moving fast.

"Buck, this is the Mississippi River."

" Wow!" Buck says, "I never seen it before. What state you think we in Jimmy?" he asked.

"Well I'm not sure Buck." Jimmy replies.

"There has to be a ferry going across sooner or later."

"Jimmy look! There's a beaver on the bank." says Buck.

Jimmy and Buck get down behind some logs . Buck takes aim and fires, shooting the beaver dead.

"Hell yeah ! Buck that was badass!" Jimmy yells slapping him on the back. They ran over and grabbed him up.

"We are eating good tonight Jimmy. Let's clean this bad boy up an make a fire." Buck says.

The boys set out building a fire and cooking Buck's kill. They sit around with their belly's full of meat, boxes full of cash, and boxes full of guns and ammo.

"Boy we shittin in high cotton now." Jimmy laughed.

Buck said to Jimmy, "When we sell these guns an hide the cash, we need to kill Kid an get on back . I got something on my mind."

"Bill, you hear what that half breed said?

Hey Earl get over here." Tom said.

"What is it Tom?" Asked Earl.

"That half breed said they had guns an money to hide."

"Damn Tom, you think it's in them boxes?" Earl asked.

"It has to be." Tom said.

"There's only two of the punks, hell they look like kids from here."

"Shut up you to." Tom tells them. "Shit fire, I can't hear myself think. And stop breathing in my ear, your breath smells like a dog's ass Earl."

"Ok Tom." Earl says laughing.

"Earl what you laughing at shit head?" Bill asked.

"I said shut up both of ya. we got to think up a plan damnit." Tom barks.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Tom, Bill, and ole Earl were waiting to make their move.

"Bill, walk around an get closer. Go to the tree line. When we jump on them, run out fast like you hear."

"Why me Tom?" Asked Bill.

"Because I said so damnit. Earl your with me. Let's go."

Bill walks way out and comes up behind Jimmy and Buck using the trees for cover. He gets closer. He gets too close. Bill steps on a stick. Crack !

"You hear that Buck?" whispers Jimmy.

"Yeah there's a fat guy behind us. Two more coming up on your other side." says Buck.

Bill freezes in place. Tom and Earl are making their way up on Jimmy. Jimmy is laying with his hands on his guns. Buck has his shiny gun in one hand and his knife that his father made for him in the other hand.

"On me." Jimmy whispers.

"You ready ole boy?"

"I was born ready." Jimmy said.

"I'm going for the one in the woods. You turn and burn them two down." Bucks tells Jimmy.

With that, Buck jumped up letting out a warrior's cry, running to the wood line. Jimmy spins around guns cocked. He finds Tom and Earl in his sights. Stupid bastards he thinks as his arm extends. Jimmy fires killing Tom, hitting him between the eyes. Earl loses his nerve. He turns and runs tripping and stumbling as he ran. Jimmy shows no mercy taking aim with both his pistols. Emptying his revolvers, he killed Earl dead. He replaced his colt cylinders as he listens to the screaming coming from the woods. That's sure not Buck screaming like that he thinks as he walks to the wood line. Jimmy finds a large blood trail. As he walks, he finds blood all over the trees and all on the ground. There's fucking blood everywhere. What the fuck, he thinks as he starts laughing and walking . Further down the path, he finds what looks to be human guts on the ground.

"Oh shit."

The screams get louder.

"Tom! Help me Tom!"

That's not Buck Jimmy laughs.

Jimmy finds the source of the screaming. It's a fat white man. Buck is standing over him kinda zoned out. Jimmy sees the man's been ripped open from his waist to his chest. His guts were everywhere from him rolling around. Buck is standing there holding a large wad of what looks to be bloody hair.

"Buck? Fuck man you ok?"Jimmy asked as he starts laughing at the sight.

"Yes I'm fine Jimmy."

"Damn Buck, what happened here? Did you go full blown wild man?"

"Sumbitch called me a half breed Jimmy."

Jimmy grabs the man by the ear.

"Sit up fucker."

The man screams louder.

"Tom! Please help me!" the crying the man begs for his life.

"Tom ain't coming fat man." Jimmy says, "I fucking killed him. Say your sorry fat man!" Jimmy screamed.

"Say it now!" Jimmy screamed louder.

"Say it!" Jimmy screams.

"Help me Tom!" The dying man screams.

Jimmy put his gun in the man's ear. He pulls the trigger and blows his fucking brains out all over the trees. Buck threw the fat man's bloody hair down on the ground and walked away.

"Let's go Buck. "We will follow the river til sun down." Jimmy says.

Buck searches their bodies. He takes their guns and ammo belts. Jimmy shoots their horses. Buck laces the new guns to his saddle. They packed up their shit and rode to the south.

Jimmy looks at Buck with his black hat and black coat. He smiled

"Buck." Jimmy said.

Buck looks at Jimmy.

"Yeah brother?"

"You a bad motherfucker you know that." Jimmy says as Buck grins.

" I just want to be like you Jimmy."

Jimmy looks down and smiles.

"Buck, when we find a place to stash our money an kill Kid, I want to buy me a thousand acres in Montana."

"Jimmy I want to have a thousand head of cows on my land. I think there's a life for me in the beef business." Buck told Jimmy.

"Me to." Jimmy said.

They laughed and talked about it til they found a nice place to make camp. Darkness fell fast. They sat by the fire thinking about their life to be.

"Hey Jimmy. I'm not going to ride with the express when all this is said an done."

Jimmy chimes right in. "The hell with that. I'm with you Buck. I'm going to take my money an start a new life."

"Jimmy let's do it together." Buck said.

Jimmy looks at Buck with a look on his face as serious as a heart attack.

"Buck I would not have it any other way, it's me an you til the end my friend."

Buck smiles and lays back against his saddle.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

The sun rose to warm their faces the next morning. There was a chill in the air.

"Damn it feels good out here." Jimmy says to Buck.

"You got that right." Buck replies as he puts away his bedroll.

"Missouri is our next destination." Jimmy says to Buck.

"Wow never been there before." Buck answers.

"It's nice there, kinda cool weather for the most part. Me and Dad rode that way once on our way to back to Kansas." Jimmy says.

The boys find a trail off the river back around midday.

"Let's see where it goes." Buck said.

"Let's do it." Jimmy says.

They ride the trail til it came to a small crossroad. The old weathered sign said Missouri was to the right and Kentucky was to the left. Illinois was straight down the road.

"Let's eat some smoked fish as we ride." Buck said.

"We need to keep riding." Jimmy answered.

"Well I think we should turn East an ride to Kentucky."Jimmy says.

They make the turn and ride on, eating their smoked fish and washing it down with some bread and water.

"You ever seen the smokey mountains?" Jimmy asked.

"The smokey mountains? No, never seen them. The reservation was on flat land bro." Says Buck.

Jimmy looked at Buck an smiled, well we going to change that ol boy." Jimmy replies.

"Why are they called the smoky mountains Jimmy?" Asked Buck.

"Well Buck, the local indians that live there call the mountains Shaconage which means the place of blue smoke. There something to see now." Jimmy says as he looks over at Buck.

"Man I can't wait." Buck says with a child like smile on his face .

"I'm thinking there's going to be a good place to hide our cash. There's all kinds of caves in them mountains. There's also some crazy ass hillbilly's that call the mountains home! They don't take kindly to outsiders passing through on the land. They will be watching us before we even know they're out there." Jimmy tells him.

"Damn man." Buck says.

"Yeah, they won't bury us. They will eat on us for a few weeks."

"Holy shit man, what the hell." Buck says as Jimmy laughs.

"Don't worry we won't let that happen ole buddy ."Jimmy says looking at Buck .

"Well damn! Look, it's a ferry crossing the Mississippi River." Jimmy yells.

The boys ride up to find a nasty little river rat of a man.

"Hey men where y'all headed?"

Buck looks down.

"Where the fuck you think we are going?"

Jimmy laughs at Buck and looks at the skinny man.

"We want to go to the other fucking side dipshit." He pulled his gun and points it right in the man's face.

"Would you be having a problem with that dipshit?" Asked Buck as the man cowers down.

"No mister. Easy please. I'll take you across right away." The river rat says.

The boys ride up on the barge. They dismounted and stood by their horses as the nasty little shit pulled his rope.

The man looks at Jimmy and sees his guns. He gets a feeling that he knows Jimmy's kind. He looks over at Buck who was staring a hole in his face. He quickly looks away. The closer they got to the other bank, Buck sees him keep making this kinda hand wave like he was looking for someone.

"Hey fuck face! You got someone waiting over there? Do ya boy?" Buck pulls his pistol.

"Hey let them pass!" he screams at the top of his lungs, "Let them pass!"

"What the fuck?" Jimmy looks at Buck.

They mount up and bolt off the end of the barge in the water just feet from the bank.

"Kill them! Kill them bastards!" the boat man yelled pulling his rope harder and harder.

Jimmy and Buck hit the bank fast as

shots rang out.

"Their behind the trees!" Jimmy yells to Buck.

Buck and Jimmy split the tree to find two men hiding out . The boys kill the shit out of both of them. Jimmy looks back and sees the the river rat making his way to the middle of the river. He pulled his long gun from it's holster and takes aim. He pulled the hammer back and let one rip. Jimmy's well placed shot finds its mark right up the side of the boat man's head blowing his brains out. His body falls still. Buck laughs and dismounts slapping Jimmy on the back.

"Damn it man, that was a great shot ole boy."

They gathered the gun belt from the dead men and laced them on their saddles.

Buck looks at Jimmy smiling as they mount up .

"I'm liking this pistol Jimmy." Buck says.

"Hell it fits you just right Buck." Jimmy says, "Let's ride partner."

They made their way down the trail a few hours and came to a small town.

"Look over there Buck." Jimmy says as points to the east. "That's the foot hills."

"Looks like we about ten miles from the hills." Buck said.

"Yeah. Let's see what's in the town and we will set off tomayrrow." says Jimmy.

They ride in to the town. They make their way to the only store that looked open.

They walked in to find two old farts sitting in rocking chairs. They only had overalls on with no shoes.

"What the hell y'all need?" asked one of the men.

"Damn, it's like that?" Jimmy asked.

"Well how else should it be whipper

snapper." The old man snarled. "Your in my damm house uninvited."

"We're sorry. We thought this was a store." Jimmy explains.

"Well it is. It's my store but we don't sell to y'all's kind." he says.

"What the fuck you mean our kind?" Buck asked stepping forward.

"It's my damn store. Get the hell out." The old man said.

"You nasty little shit." Buck says.

Jimmy turns his head to see four men trying to take the boxes off his horse.

"Fuckers."

He runs to the door drawing his guns. Shots ring out. The window busted open.

Jimmy stands tall and takes aim firing two shots, dropping one man. Buck rushes to the window firing off wildly hitting two of the men. Jimmy kills the last man as he runs away just in time to get clobbered over the head with a club. Buck spins on a dime and blows one old man away splattering his brain on the wall. The other old man blasts off a round from his scatter gun missing Jimmy as he fell to the floor. Buck takes aim and wastes the old man with his last four rounds.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" Buck called out, "You ok man?"

"What the fuck did he hit me with?" Jimmy asked.

"He got you good." Buck laughs.

Jimmy picked his hat up and stood looking at Buck who was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face. Jimmy could not help but laugh as Buck was holding what looked like a fucking cow leg bone.

"Man shit." Jimmy says, "That old fart about knocked my brains out."

Buck laughs even harder now, fully bent over dying.

"Come on shithead. Let's get what we need and get the hell out of here. Before more show up."

Buck gets himself half way under control and finds a satchel. He filled it with jerky. Jimmy grabbed the other satchel. He filled it with blankets and a few shirts. He grabs a can of smoking tabacco and a few packs of papers. They mount up and see five or six armed men running down the street at them.

"A hundred yards away or so Buck?" Jimmy asks as he pulled his long gun. Buck pulled his rifle and fires off! Jimmy and Buck fired until they killed them all.

When the smoke cleared they had killed seven men.

"Jimmy we were born to kill brother. " Buck says.

"Damn Buck, I'm getting better with this long gun. Yah!" Jimmy screamed as they bolt out of town never looking back.

Buck and Jimmy's coats were full of wind as they blew behind them riding off like two wild ass outlaws.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Buck and Jimmy ride until it's almost dark.

"We can make camp here." Jimmy says.

"We need to sell these guns in the next town. We almost lost them guns back there." Jimmy says .

"Yeah we do. More importantly, we need to stash this money." Buck said as he started a fire. "Jimmy, I think it's getting colder man."

"I think you right." Jimmy replies. "In the morning, we need to keep our eyes open for a spot in the hills to stash the cash. Before we lose it."

"I don't want that to happen." Buck says looking at Jimmy .

They broke out their nice new blankets and ate the last of the smoked fish. They woke up the next morning freezing. The fire had went out during the night.

"Shit, it's cold as hell out here. " says Buck. "Let's get a move on."

They get up, put their gloves on, and pack up camp. Jimmy looks at Buck.

"Well you ready?"

"Hell let's ride." Buck says as they mount up.

They ride up and over the small hills bringing the blue smoke topped mountains into view .

"Wow," Buck exclaimed, "Look at that Jimmy!"

The sun was shining through the clouds lighting up the mountainsides. The boys stop to take it in for a few. They ride down and up over the hills all day.

"Lets stop an get some lunch." Jimmy tells Buck.

They dismounted and walked over to a small stream running from the top of a mountain in the distance. They fill their canteens and ate some jerky.

"This show don't taste like beef." Buck says.

"Not at all." Jimmy replies.

He looks at Buck with a devilish grin.

"I bet it's horse meat."

"Nope." Buck says with a straight face, "It reminded me of dog."

Jimmy stops chewing, looks at Buck and swallows a mouth full.

Jimmy laughes."It probably is Buck."

They stood up and looked across the valley.

"Look Jimmy, there's smoke coming up from over the mountain." Buck says .

"Wonder who might be over there?"

"We might not want to find out." Jimmy says looking at Buck.

"Hell let's ride over an see." Buck replies.

"Let's go." Jimmy says.

They mount up and ride in the direction off the smoke. They cross over the top of the mountain to find a small house.

"Let's ride down an see if they're friendly." Jimmy says.

They make their way down to the small path leading to the front porch.

"It almost looks abandoned don't it." Buck says.

"There's a dog on the porch." Jimmy points out as it starts raising hell.

A small woman runs out with a rifle in her hands.

"Stop! I'll kill ya where you sit." They put their hands up.

"Easy now. We don't mean any harm. We are just passing through is all ma'am." Jimmy explains.

"What's your business in these parts?" Asked the small framed woman. "Don't move if you want to see the sun go down tonight."

"We are on the way to the east coast." Jimmy says.

"Is that right?"

"Yes ma'am." Buck says .

"I ain't seen anyone around here since last winter. Don't need y'all having any funny ideas boys, I'll kill ya both. I could use the extra meat for this winter. Had to eat one of my horses last winter." she says as she swings her gun from side to side.

"What's your name? "

"I'm Jimmy, this is my brother Buck".

"My name is Kyra."

"It's nice to meet you Kyra. We mean you no harm, you have my word. Can we rest here tonight?" Asked Jimmy . "We will leave at first light."

"Hell y'all come down from them horses, but don't forget what I said. I'll kill you before you kill me."

Kyra walked inside as Jimmy and Buck climbed down. She came right back out. She lead them around back to a small barn in the trees.

"There's feed in the back. My horse don't eat but so much. I had planned to feed two last winter, but after my husband ran off to Tennessee, me and my sister had to make it the best way we could." explained Kyra.

"Yes ma'am. That's totally understandable. Horse soup is right up our alley." Jimmy says as he laughs and turned to Kyra.

"We going to unpack our horses, take some weight off their legs for the night. We will be right along."

"Ok fine by me." Kyra says and walked out of the barn.

Jimmy turns to Buck and smiles at him as they make eye contact. Buck smiles as Jimmy looks at him.

"What?" Buck asked Jimmy

Jimmy says, "There's a warm bed in there," as he unpacked his horse.

Buck says, "Yeah there might be a woman in it as well Jimmy. What you think about that?"

"That might be nice to." Jimmy replies.

"Let's keep our heads on straight don't need to be eaten!" Jimmy states as they both laugh.

They walk up to the porch. They kick the mud off their boots. Knocking on the door, they waited outside. Kyra came to open the door. They removed their hats and stepped in. It was warm inside the small house. Once Kyra shut the door, she introduced her sister to Jimmy and Buck.

"This is my sister. Her name is Kay."

"Hello! Glad to meet you . I'm Jimmy. This is my brother Buck."

"Hey, how y'all doing fellas?" Kay asked with a sweet southern draw.

"Fine." Buck says, "We're doing fine."

"We were passing through on our way to Vagina." Jimmy says. " We saw the smoke an wanted to have a closer look at the place."

"Y'all going to Vagina?" asked Kyra as she busted out laughing.

"Yes ma'am, we are looking for a old friend." Jimmy informs the sisters.

Buck starts laughing .

"We are on the way to Virginia." he says as he elbowed Jimmy who is red in the face.

Kay walks over and pulls the chairs out.

"Y'all sit down now. Relax! We won't bite."

"Thanks, we haven't sat in chairs for a few days now." Jimmy says walking over the the table. Having a seat, Buck asked the ladies.

"So! It's just the two of y'all?"

"Yes, that shithead hauled ass one night. It was about eight months ago. He left us here to die with one gun and hardly no food."

Kay chimes in. "Yeah a gun with no powder."

"What?" Jimmy asked. "Y'all don't have a gun?"

"Well no we don't." Kyra said as she handed Buck the one shot powder gun that she had held on them outside.

Buck looks at Jimmy. "Let's fix that Jimmy."

"Ok go ahead Buck, that's fine with me."

Jimmy tells Buck to go outside to the barn. Buck returns a few minutes later. He held a pair of lever action rifles in his hands. He put the guns on the table and laid down about fifty rounds.

"Here we want y'all to have them. Y'all can't be out here with out a way to protect yourselves." Jimmy says.

"Wow!" Kyra says.

Her and Kay come over to look closer at the guns.

"What do we owe y'all for them?"asked Kay.

"Well I'm sure we can work something out" Buck says.

Jimmy clears his throat.

"Not a thing ma'am." Jimmy answered.

"We can't take them for free Jimmy!" Kyra said.

"Yes you can! And you will, we won't take no for a answer." Jimmy tells her as he walks to the fireplace.

"Well thank you so much!" Kay says. " We were so scared that we made a hideout under the table here."

They slid the table away from the center of the room. Pulling the rug over, they revealed a trap door cut right in the floor.

Kay leans over an opens it.

"See," Kay says, "we made a small hole to hide in."

Laughing Kyra says "It's not big but it would do fine."

Jimmy looks at Buck.

"Well y'all planning on staying here forever, or y'all going back home?"

"We don't want to stay here but we can't leave." explains Kyra.

"What if me an my brother helped y'all out of the mountains?" Jimmy asked.

Kyra looked at Ka. They were speechless.

"How?"

"When?"

"In the morning." Buck says looking at Jimmy.

"Hell yes ."Jimmy says looking at Buck.

"What! Where we going to go Kyra?" asked Kay.

"Let's go with Jimmy an Buck. Kay let's get out of here! We can start over somewhere."

"Kyra ! We don't have a penny to our name." Kay reminds her.

"We can't stay here Kay! We have to leave this place." Kyra said.

"We can help y'all with that." Said Jimmy.

"We have the money to help y'all start a new life. Where ever y'all choose." Buck says as he looks at Kay.

Jimmy and Buck walk outside to the barn returning with two small boxes. Placing them on the table in front of Kay and Kyra, Buck opens the box and shows them the money.

"Oh My God!" Says the girls at the same time.

"Where did y'all get them boxes of money from?" Asked Kyra.

"We found it by the train tracks." Jimmy tells the girls. "We going to put the boxes in the hole. For safekeeping until we get back from the coast." He explains.

"How's two thousand each sound?" Buck asked.

The girls start crying and hugging Jimmy and Buck .

"We don't know what to say." said Kay as she fell around Jimmy's neck holding him tight.

"That sounds wonderful." Kyra says holding on to Buck crying. "We thought we were going to die out here!"

"Well, we can't leave y'all out here to die." Buck says sitting Kyra down in a chair.

"Sit down Kay, let's relax now. Just calm down y'all two. It's going to be ok ,we will get y'all packed up and ready to ride in the morning."

"Let's take out five thousand." says Jimmy as he pulled cash from the box. "We might need it as we travel. If we leave the money here. We will be screwed."

"Sounds good to me." Buck says.

Jimmy takes five thousand out.

"That's it. Let's put the boxes in the hole."Jimmy said.

"Wait. Let's put the extra gun belts in as well." Buck said as he stood up from the floor. "I'll be right back."

He brings in six gun belts and laid them out on the table for the girls to see.

"Pick one." Jimmy says as he looked at the girls.

"Where y'all get them guns from?" Kyra asked.

"We killed the men who tried to rob us." replied Jimmy .

The girls stood up looking at each gun belt. I want this one. I'll take that one. They made their choices. Buck places the other four belts in the hole and covers them with a blanket.

"Let's fill the hole with dirt." says Buck as

He looks up at Jimmy, "We can burn down the house to make sure no one finds the hideout."

"Damn that's good. " Jimmy says turning to Kyra.

"Do y'all have a shovel?"

"Yes out in the barn, I'll go get it."

She comes back with two. The boys make quick work out of filling the small hole.

They cover the hole in the floor and slide the table back in place . Then all four sat down at the table to talk.

"So where y'all from?" asked Jimmy.

"We're from Beaufort, South Carolina." Kyra said. "I'm the oldest. Kay and Kim are my little sisters. Kim is only nine years old. She lives with mother and father on the cotton farm."

"Kyra is twenty one and I'm twenty." says Kay as she looks at Buck with a smirk on her face.

"We thought we would like it here. Now we just want to get out of this place. It's been so lonely here just the two of us."

"Yes its nice to see men sitting at the table." said Kyra as she touched Jimmy on the hand.

"Well we are glad to be here." Jimmy says looking at the top of Kyra's breasts. "It's cold out there an nice an warm in here with y'all."

Kyra stands up pulling Jimmy to his feet.

"Let's go sit by the fire." She says as she pulls Jimmy away from the table. Dragging the chair with her, she sits him down by the fire. She stood up and took her dress off, dropping it to the floor.

"Jimmy, I'm going to show you how much I want to leave here and how happy I am that you came."

"Stand up. Take your coat off. Pull them pants down boy. Let me show you something." Kyra says.

Jimmy did as he was told. As he pulled his pants down, his cock flopped out to land right on Kyra's chin. Before he could sit back down, she puts her hands on his ass pulling his dick in her mouth. Jimmy looks at Buck to find him getting the same treatment at the table. Buck looks up at Jimmy.

"Oh yes."

Jimmy looks down at Kyra, who had her eyes locked on his. He arched his back letting her have her way with his dick. She pulled his balls as she sucked him harder. Jimmy opened his legs to give her room. She breaks suction and pulls back spitting on his dick.

"Wow." He said as the spit hangs from his dick.

This girl has lost her mind, but damn this feels good. Jimmy hears the table slide as Buck mounts Kay going deep in her.

She screamed. "Yes, yes! " as he fucked her hard and fast. Kyra stands and looks at Buck pounding her sister into a different world. She pushes Jimmy in the the chair and turns around . She spreads his legs and sits her beautiful shaped ass right in his lap. Her pussy was wet and his dick went all the way in as she sat down. She threw her hair back in his face and started riding his dick.

"Fuck yes." Jimmy says as she worked her ass up and down dropping it in his lap.

"Does this feel good?" She asked as she rode Jimmy hard.

" You damn right it does. Fuck me girl. Don't stop." She turned around and mounted Jimmy holding on to his wide shoulders.

It don't take long before both girls are yelling to the top of their lungs from the pleasure of getting dick. Buck is working Kay hard. He starts to slow down, sliding his dick all the way out and back in. He comes finally and lays on top of Kay. Kyra rides Jimmy til his body is hard as a rock . She popped off his dick and spun back around dropping her pussy back on his dick. She slammed her ass in his lap about five times before Jimmy blew his load.

"Oh fuck yes, that's so fucking good! Oh yes,yes!" he yells out.

Kyra looks back at Jimmy who has his hands on her hips.

"You like that Jimmy" she asked as she moved side to side then up half way off his dick slamming it down til every drop of cum had been taken from his cock.

Jimmy looked at her and said, "I want some more before we go to bed tonight." She laughed.

They cleaned up and laid down two per bed after they stoked the fire one last time.

The next morning Jimmy and Buck went outside to pack the horses.

"Jimmy was that not some of the best pussy you ever had or what." asked Buck.

"You damn right it was." replied Jimmy.

They packed up and walked the horses back to the front.

"I'm going to saddle up their horses, be back in a few." Jimmy said walking back to the barn.

Buck helped the girls get their things packed up. They did not have much to take. Jimmy walked back to the front with their horse.

"Y'all don't have a saddle? "he asked.

"Nope that asshole left us without one." Kyra replies. "It's fine we will ride bareback." They walked out holding all they owned under one arm .

"Come on let's stow that away an get going." says Buck as he lit a torch.

Jimmy made a pile of limbs in the middle of the house and the barn. Buck hands Jimmy a lit torch.

Buck looks at Jimmy, "Let's burn this shit down."

They light the house up and walk to the barn lighting it on fire .

They mount up and ride off across the mountain.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

As they make their way through the mountains. Jimmy marks the trees so they can find their way back to the burnt cabin. Buck rides out in front scouting their way. Jimmy rides in the back. The deeper they go in the mountains, the colder it gets. The ride is slow as they cross the mountains. Their deep in the back country of Kentucky.

"This trail looks like it's hiding the spirits of these woods." Buck says.

"Come on now, Buck. You're going scare the girls."

"I'm telling you Jimmy, their here watching us. Buck looks up as they keep riding. He stops on the trail. Jimmy rides up.

"What is it, Buck?"

"Jimmy, there is something in that tree ahead of us. I see it. Buck stares straight. Do you see it? On the left, just down the trail where the trees start hanging."

"I see it" , Jimmy says, "There's two of them. What the fuck is that? It's moving." Jimmy says.

"Their trail hunters." Kyra says. "They hunt from the trees. They will kill anything an anyone they can eat. Tiny little mountain people."

"They eat the bones and all." Kay tells them.

"Something's off!" Jimmy says. "We ain't riding in no damn trap."

"Who are they?" Jimmy asked.

"They're the ones that scream at night." Kyra says.

"What?" Jimmy says looking at Kyra.

"That's why we did not want to leave on our own. They hunt during the day an travel at night in the trees. They been here long before the white people called this place home. They kill the unsuspecting people making their way on the trails. Bears, elk, deer, it don't matter to them."

"The hell with that. Let's kill them bastards." Jimmy says.

"No Jimmy! Don't! They told us to keep clear of them before we entered the mountains in North Carolina." Kyra looks at Jimmy and Buck.

"They said if you kill one, their spirit would haunt you. Possess you. Driving you crazy til you lose your mind. Driving you past the point of sanity."

"I say we kill them." Jimmy says.

"No." Buck stopped him.

"I will ride closer." Buck tells Jimmy.

"Buck, have you lost your damn mind?" Jimmy says gritting his teeth.

Buck takes his hat off and starts walking his horse up the trail. He holds his hands out above his head as he screamed a war cry! He shook his hands and his horse cut a few hard cycles as he screamed again. The hair stood up on the back of Jimmy's neck.

Buck gets off his horse. He walks forward, just feet from the creature in the tree. There was a wild blood curling scream coming from the trees. Thee horses jump as the high pitch screech echoes through the forest. Dozens of them or more. As the sounds get louder, Buck held his ground screaming like a hell bent brave who was riding into his last battle ready to give his life to save his people.

Jimmy sees movement!

It looked like death coming down the trees. Like a demon-possessed animal. Six figures make their way down the tree.

"Where the hell did they come from?"

Down the path, more slink down the trees with spears topped with bone like heads. They hold their hands up almost telling Buck to make his way through. Buck looks back and waves to Jimmy and the girls.

The girls were shaking from fear.

"Easy now." he says as he drew both his pistols.

Buck waits for them to catch up. They walk slowly not breathing a word. They aproach the first small framed trail hunter. They were brown skinned and almost completely covered in moss from the trees. Their hair had ferns weaved into it. It looked like the ferns were growing straight off their small skulls. Their faces were flat and wide. Their eyes were black as had long feet. Their hands and their fingers were like long claws. Their arms hung almost to their knees. They were no more than four and a half feet tall. They had what looked like bones hanging from their moss like clothing. They smelled rank even wretched like decaying meat. They walked past the last one clinging to the tree like it did not want to stand on the ground. Jimmy turned to have a last look. He barely catches a glimpse of them disappearing in the trees silently. They vanished.

Buck stopped. He looked at Jimmy.

"Thats probably not the last we will see from them. There are more I'm sure."

They walk slowly now looking in the trees for any odd shapes. Slowly looking for the smallest of movement. The wind picks up bending the trees to its will.

"Darkness is coming Jimmy."

"Buck it looks like rain is coming as well."

The thunder is rolling over the mountains.

"Stay close!" Jimmy tells the girls as they ride deeper in the mountains. They come to a small cave.

"Wait here! Me and Jimmy will look inside."

"It's not deep but it will do just fine." Buck tells Jimmy.

"We will stay here tonight." Buck says.

The girls get down and hurry in the cave with their rifles. They make a small fire to warm the cave. That night the wind blows in the rain. It whistles and howls at the mouth of the cave. Jimmy tells the girls to relax and try to sleep as the wind blows late in the night.

Buck looks at Jimmy.

"You hear that? Jimmy?"

The hair on Jimmy arms stand up.

"Buck, what is that man?"

"It's them three out there."

Jimmy focuses as best he could to hear the screams.

"The girls were right Buck." Said Jimmy as he sat against his saddle.

"How could anyone want to stay here?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy, the spirits spoke to me. They said we would need to watch for danger lurking in the shadows. They said we needed to take heed to the power of water."

"What?' Jimmy asked. "What's that suppose to mean? I don't understand."

"Keep your guard up. The spirits never explain. I reckon they only bring warning to air the side of caution."

Buck holds his necklace tight as he stares out the cave entrance like death is knocking on the door.

The next day, they pack up and ride on down the trail making their way across the valleys and around the bends. They press on deeper in the mountain range. They come to a spot where the trees are scratched. Large chunks of bark are missing, the horses get spooky.

"It's a bear." Buck says.

"Where?"

"Up the hill to the right."

He was huge. A large black bear standing on his hind legs. He looked mean as the devil. He stood with his paws hanging down, sporting huge claws. He was curling his lips.

"Keep riding. Don't make no sudden moves." Buck says.

The bear dashes down the hill.

"Go! Go!" Jimmy screams.

They race down the trail. They look back to see the bear crossing the path making his way own down.

"Woo, that was close." Jimmy says.

"Let's keep our eyes open."

That afternoon was quiet. The clouds moved in as they passed over the mountains . The rain starts light at first.

"It looks set in." Kyra said looking back.

"Long as it don't get too bad, we should keep going." Buck says as the rain soaks his coat.

Jimmy and Buck gave the girls their old coats and hats to keep them dry. They press on dispite the rain getting heavier.

Buck works his way back to talk to Jimmy.

"I think we might need to find a place to wait the rain out. " Buck tells Jimmy.

"I think so to!" Jimmy says pointing at the mountain side. "Look how the water is coming off the mountain."

The narrow path their riding on is almost under water. The rain gets heavier.

"We need to find shelter!" Kyra yells.

They come around a bend to find large rocks had slid down on the trail bringing them to a stop.

"What are we going to do?" Kay asked.

"Let's ride down an back up if we can." Buck says.

Jimmy makes his way down the mountainside slowly.

"This is to steep!" Jimmy yells.

Kay and Buck had already started walking their horses down behind Jimmy.

"Well there ain't no going back!" Buck yells as the water rushes past the horses feet as the horses are sliding more than walking.

Kyra yells to Jimmy. "It's getting dangerous!"

"It's to steep for us to get off and walk them down!" Jimmy shouts. "We got to get going!"

The rain pours down on them as they make their way down the mountain. The girl's horse slid out from under them sending them spinning uncontrollably down the rain soaked mountainside. They scream for help but Jimmy and Buck can only watch as they slide past trees and rocks as they hold on for their life. Kay slides past a large tree almost taking her head off. The girl's horse hits a small tree ripping it up by the shallow roots. Jimmy's horse is hauling the guns. It starts to struggle as it digs down for traction.

"Easy, girl, easy." Jimmy says as the horse panics.

They're about one hundred feet from the bottom of the hill. Buck is holding on as his horse goes crazy. The horse falls out from under him, slamming him to the ground knocking him unconscious face down in the mud.

"No!" Jimmy screams bailing off his horse.

He tries desperately to maneuver his way over to Buck. He is slowly sliding down the hill from the rain water rushing under his lifeless body.

"Buck !" Jimmy screamed. "Buck can you hear me?!"

Lightning flashed as the thunder rolled, echoing in Jimmy's ears.

"Buck!" he screams as he digs and claws his way to his brother.

Finally in arms reach, Jimmy snatched Buck's face out the mud.

"You can't be dead!"Jimmy yells as the two of them continue sliding down the hill towards the water that has accumulated between the mountains.

Jimmy grabs Buck as they roll over to miss a jagged rock. Buck's face is covered in blood. Jimmy feels his heart falling as he slides holding Buck tight protecting him from any more harm. This can't be the end of our ride, Jimmy thinks. They plunge into the water. Jimmy struggles to find his footing as he desperately pulls at Buck's body, trying to keep his face above the water. Jimmy is relentless and manages to pull Buck up on a boulder. The thunder rumbled on as Jimmy grabbed his horse throwing Buck over the saddle. The water starts pulling at Jimmy's legs as it rushes down the the narrowing path. Jimmy's mind is racing. He has to get out of this water but there is no escaping from the power of the water. He hears Buck's voice speaking about his vision or is the spirits calling to him? Jimmy is overtaken with emotion. He feels his legs getting weak from the unforgivable conditions of the storm. Lightning is popping the mountains and the thunder is booming.

'Be brave, stand tall against your adversary I will guide you to the rocks.'

'Follow me, Brave Bear. We are with you and Running Buck.'

"Who's there?!" Jimmy screams as his eyes squinted shut from the pounding rain.

Jimmy fights the mighty power of the raging water. The ground gives way under him letting the water take his legs. He falls pulling his reins tight.

'Get up Brave Bear.'

He gets his footing with a loud roar. He's almost thrown to his feet. He can feel the presence of the spirits all around them. Jimmy sees a large rock face with a massive over hang. The water is cascading off the edge like a river flowing from the sky. Jimmy struggles to make it to the wall of water. As he pushes past the raging water, he feels the power crashing down on him like the mountain is stepping on his back . Finally he made it to safety

"Jimmy over here." The girls and both horses where hiding under the cliff.

"Help me! Buck is hurt!" They rush over and drag Buck down.

" Jimmy, is that you?" Buck whispers.

"Buck! Buck! Can you hear me? It's Jimmy, Buck talk to me brother."

Jimmy wipes the blood off Buck's face.

"They saw you brother." Buck says as he looks at Jimmy.

"Who Buck?" Jimmy asked.

"Chiefs an warriors from long ago. The spirits that guide us. Red bear was with us sliding down the mountain. He said he sees your spirit walking with me . He says you honor my people by the way you watched over me. He called you Brave Bear."

Buck slips under the darkness before he could speak all that he seen. All they can do is wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

The rain fell for two days and two nights before it stopped. Buck's head was healed up enough so they set out on their way passing mountain after mountain. The next few days go by fairly fast. Early the next morning, they find a nice rolling valley to spend a few hours off the horses. They get the cooking supplies out and the girls start cooking some meat from a deer Buck had killed.

Buck looked over at the girls and told them that he and Jimmy were going for a long walk to the top of the mountain. They should plan on staying for the night and to go ahead and set up camp.

"Jimmy let's go for a walk. It's time." Buck says.

"Time for what?"

"Let's go!"

They set out walking to the mountain top. As they walked, they talked about their life, the things they wanted to do, and the places they wanted to walked a long time.

"We got to be getting close." Jimmy says.

"What we doing Buck? We could of talked down there man." Jimmy says almost out of breath.

"Come on, don't stop now. We are almost to the top."

They walked as the clouds came closer.

"Jimmy, you ever been above the clouds?" asked Buck.

Jimmy looks at Buck laughing.

"No I haven't." He says.

They arrive at their destination which was a large rock ledge looking out past the mountain range.

"Wow." Jimmy says. "We're almost done with the mountains. I can see the foothills in the distance. We got to be getting close to Virginia. Buck, why did we come up here?"

"Brave Bear it's time to have a vision."

Jimmy knew shit was getting real as Buck sets out gathering small rocks. He made a six foot circle. He makes a smaller circle. Buck gathers twigs and small branches for fire. Jimmy and Buck talk and enjoy the view as the fire burns down to a smolder. Buck gathers some ash and fashioned a black paste from it. He paints the right side of Jimmy's face solid black. He does his face the same way leaving their foreheads clean.

"We're not going to get naked and do a rain dance are we?" Jimmy says laughing making light of the situation.

Buck looks at Jimmy. "Get serious brother, this ain't no joke."

" I know. I'm sorry I just couldn't help it."

Buck takes Jimmy's hat and off he starts at Jimmy's forehead on the right side. He drags his hand down across the left side of his face. He does his face the same way. Buck removes a small pinch of what looks like moss or some type of grass from his necklace pouch. He places it in the center of the stones where the fire is now smoldered out. It's still hot from the heat.

"Lean in. Take some deep breaths. Breathe in the smoke. Lean in close. Pull your hair back so it doesn't get singed."

Jimmy and Buck take turns breathing in the aroma of the sage type grass. A few breaths later and Jimmy is in another world..A deep thundering voice calls to Jimmy

"Brave Bear. Come to me. Sit with us." Jimmy looks around he sees nothing.

"Come to me, Brave Bear!"

Jimmy follows the voice. The darkness is all around him. He feels lost.

"Buck?" Jimmy called. "Is that you? Are you there Buck? Where am I?"

"My name is Two Wolves. This is Red Bear."

It's as if Jimmy opened his eyes, like they had been shut. He looks around. He was wearing moccasins and a pair of buckskin pants. He had on no shirt. He had markings painted on his body. There were Indians sitting all around him in a circle. They were smoking a long pipe and playing the drums.

"Sit down Brave Bear!" The voice echoes.

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Running Buck has freed your mind sending you on a journey. Sending you to the spirit world. A journey no white man has ever taken. One like you've never known. Running Buck sent you here for guidance, I will show you your way."

"Where is Buck at?" Jimmy asked.

"Running Buck is on a journey of his own. He seeks guidance from the spirit warriors. Your journey is much different than Running Buck's."

"Sit by me brother! I am Red Bear, son of Two Wolves. Running Buck is my brother."

Jimmy takes a seat by Red Bear.

"You will always be known as Brave Bear, son of Two Wolves among the warriors. Smoke with me! Free yourself."

Jimmy takes a long deep drag. He chokes on the thick smoke puffing from a long pipe. All the Indians laugh at him. Two Wolfe's stands up an speaks.

"Brave Bear. You honor us with your faithfulness and brotherhood with Running Buck. We see your bravery. You have a bears soul inside. You are a fine warrior. Worthy to become part of this circle. You have crossed many lands with Running Buck and you have many more to cross on your journey in life. The land is poisoned and raped by the pale-face. Many pale-face lack the courage to watch out for his brother. Running Buck has chosen wisely. He has my blessing to teach you our ways. You will be sealed in the circle with the pact of blood that cannot be broken by no force on Earth. You will become Kiowa. The Flying Eagle will follow you. He will watch over you. Brave Bear he will guide you. Follow him. Flying Eagle knows your path Brave Bear. When you come down from the land that smokes, look to the east. He will be there. Brave bear a wise warrior does not let foolishness arouse his anger. Bravery and stupidity does not go hand-in-hand my son. Learn to calm yourself. Call on me and I will come to you."

Jimmy takes two more puffs from the pipe as it's passed back around the circle. He chokes hard. All the indians laugh.

"I am Raining Bird. Brother of Two Wolves. Son of Running Horse. Many times Running Buck and Red Bear have came to me seeking smoking pipe has opened their eyes to see beyond what they could see looking across the plains. The way for a warrior must be sought out day by day. Stay with Running Buck. Your courage will empower him. Mark your face as it is now Red Bear. Strength will be inside you. Two Wolves will have eyes on you seeing through Flying Eagle. We will come to you when you need it the most. Trust in Running Buck. He trust in you. Continue to seek what's hidden from you. The warrior inside you will find his strength when the time comes."

"I am Red Bear. Son of Two Wolves. Make the seal with Running Buck . Give him your blood and take his. Running Buck will open your eyes to see what the pale-face can not. May your journey be safe brother. We are with you."

"I am Running Horse. Son of Still Water. Father of Two Wolves. Father of Raining Bird. Many wise words have been spoken here today. Brave Bear honor your name. Never back down. Die before you run away. You will never be alone from now on until you return to Mother Earth. Little one look to the sun to guide you during the day and the moon will light your way at night. Never take from the land more than you need. She will always provide for you. We walk on her for many days before we return to her at the end of our journey. Stay with Running Buck. Together you will have a unbreakable bond."

"Jimmy, can you hear me?" Buck asked as he lightly nudged him.

"I hear Running Buck."

"Jimmy, did you find them?"

As Jimmy comes to his senses, he looks at Buck as if he had never seen him before. Jimmy placed both his hands on Buck shoulders.

"I found them. They spoke with me. I smoked from the long pipe. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. I spoke with Running Horse an Raining bird. Two Wolves spoke some wise words. I sat with Red Bear."

Buck placed his hands on Jimmy shoulders . Buck braids three eagle feathers into Jimmy's hair.

"Brave Bear, I will show you the Kiowa way."

Buck takes his knife from its sheath. He holds Jimmy's hand out any slices it open. He makes a slice in his hand. They make the seal of brotherhood on top of the mountain.

"Buck, this is a day I will never forget."

They walk down the mountain in silence. Walking tall with no fear. The whole day has passed. It's getting close to sundown when they arrive back to camp.

"Where y'all been the girls ask?"

Buck points at Jimmy.

"Brave Bear has been dream walking. We had a journey! We talked with the spirit warriors far away from this place."

"Wow!" The girls said. "That's amazing."

Jimmy looks at Buck.

"That was one hell of a ride."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Jimmy, Buck, Kyra, and Kaydence ride through the heart of the Appalachian mountains entering Virginia. The sun warms the trail. It brings Buck and Jimmy one day closer to finding Kid.

Jimmy and Buck are riding just ahead of the girls.

"What we going to do with these girls?" Asked Jimmy

"Well, I reckon we going to get them to the coast and send their asses on their way."

"Let's make our way to Franklin. Maybe we can get them to a stagecoach. After that, we will finish what we set out to do." Jimmy says.

As the day went on, they came to a small town called Jeffersonville. It was set back in the hills.

"I don't expect to receive a warm welcome here Jimmy." Buck says as they slowly ride into the main street of the old town. "Let's make our way through an maybe no one will bother us."

"We need to water an feed the horses before we make our way out. I'm going to have a drink in the mean time." Jimmy says.

Buck and Jimmy handed the girls ten dollars and told them to get a map and whatever they would need to make it a few days on the walk in the door of the saloon side by side. The place was full of smoke and smelled stale. They looked around and surveyed the tables.

"We don't need your kind around here!" A voice shouts out from the corner.

"We don't give a fuck!" Jimmy yells back as he walks to the bar. "Whiskey." He yells at bar keep.

A small skinny man with glasses walked over and sat the bottle down in front of Jimmy. He places two glasses on the bar and walks off.

"Come on. Let's have a drink."

Jimmy grabs their glasses and walks over to the table beside the man that yelled when they came into the saloon.

"We are sitting here! I hope that bothers you."

Jimmy looks the man right in the eyes as he pours Buck a shot of whiskey. The man did not say a word. Jimmy reaches in his pocket and pulls out the papers and tobacco.

"Buck, let's have a smoke with our whiskey."

Jimmy rolls up one for Buck and one for himself. He looks over and sees a box of matches on the table where the man is sitting

"Give me that box." Jimmy says.

The man throws over the matches.

"What the hell y'all doing around here boy? I ain't seen Indians around here in ten years." the man exclaims.

"We are looking for an old friend." Bucks tells the man.

"Can't say I know of anyone that would be friends with the likes of your kind boy."

"Mister, you're going to be a dead man if youndon't shut your face."

Jimmy throws the matches at the man. He takes a shot and sits back. Jimmy's pearl-handled revolvers come in to the man's sight. He stands up and walks out of the saloon.

"Who does he think he is? Dumb sumbitch." Buck said.

A young man walks over and stands at the table.

"Can I sit with yall?"

Jimmy looks up to see a dark haired boy standing there with a nice pair of silver colts on his hips. The guns had black handles on them with large crosses made of silver. His holsters were black with silver buttons running down the sides.

"The names Logan. I been here two days and I'm ready to leave."

"Go ahead. Have a seat." Buck tells the young fellow.

"Can I have me a shot of that whiskey?"

Jimmy takes a shot and fills the glass to the top.

"You old enough to drink Logan?" Jimmy asks as he slides the glass across the table.

"Damn right I am Mister."

Logan takes the glass and throws it back. Before he knew what happened, he spit it all over the table. Jimmy and Buck start laughing.

"What the hell Logan?"

"Damn. It went down the wrong hole. You poured half the bottle in there. I just wanted a taste." He coughed and wiped his mouth. "Pour me another one Mister."

"See here, I ain't no Mister boy. I'm Jimmy. This is Buck. Here take a swig from the bottle like a man."

Jimmy hands Logan the bottle. Logan takes a big shot of whiskey and manages to hold this one down. He hands Buck the bottle.

"Where y'all going?" Logan asked Buck.

"We are looking for someone." Buck answers.

"Where you from Logan?" Jimmy asked taking his shot glass back.

"I'm from North Carolina. I'm looking to go out west to work cattle." He tells them. He looks at Jimmy sitting there with his guns on display.

"Where you from Jimmy?" Logan asked. "Are you a gunfighter?"

Taking a long drag of his cigarette Jimmy says, "Well I'm from Kansas. Me and my partner here live in Nebraska. We traveled here to find and kill a man that tried to kill us. When we get done with the business at hand, we are going to ride back to Montana."

"I want to ride with y'all. I'm ready to go. I ain't got nobody holding me down here. My parents got killed so it's just me now . I want to go out west to make a new life. Try to make something of myself."

Jimmy puts his boots up in the chair beside him and rolls a few more smokes.

"Let's see here. How old are you Logan?"

"I'll be sixteen in January. What's it to ya?"

"Damn man easy. I just asked is all." Jimmy says laughing.

Buck grabs the matches off the table and lights himself a smoke.

"Jimmy, does he remind you of anyone?"

Logan grabs one and lights it up.

"Say where you get them shiny colts from?" asked Jimmy

"I got them off of a dead man." Logan spits out. "He ran his mouth an hit me in my face so I blew his ass away. I figured he sure the hell didn't need them anymore so they belong to me now." Logan places one of his guns on the table for Jimmy to look at.

"What happened to your mom an dad?" Buck asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, we went to the Smokies. My daddy got himself shot over the paper in his pocket at a card table in Gatlinburg Tennessee. Momma fell over Daddy crying. The robber throws her away an started going through his pockets. I pulled my gun an put six shots in his back. One of them bullets must have come out of that man and hit my Momma. She died right there that day. I took the money that my Daddy had and went all the way down to Georgia. I had to do me a robbery to keep food in my belly. One night in a town called Atlanta, I was in the saloon minding my own business. I got up and walked out. This man followed me. Started harassing me for no reason. I turned the corner to walk down the alley an he followed me. He hit me in the face. He said I was going with him. I said like hell I am. I killed that man. That's how I got these two guns. I can take care of myself. I just thought you two look like the kind of people I would want to ride with."

Buck looks at Jimmy.

"Logan here's what we are going to do." Buck says. "We will treat you fair like a man. Don't stab us in the back or betray our trust. You can ride along with us. We'll see how this goes. Let's have three shots an we will head out."

The saloon doors busted open. The man came back with two friends. They all had guns in their hands. Jimmy slides Logan his pistol back across the table as he draws at the same time as Buck. All three men turn and fire killing the three men walking through the saloon.

"Sumbitch!" Logan yells.

"Yep that's how we roll." Jimmy says.

Jimmy never took his boots out of the chair.

"Well you ready?" Buck asked. "We better get going."

"You sure you want to ride with us?"

"Damn right." Logan says jumping out of his chair.

They make their way to the door as the girls walk out of the general store. They meet up at the livery. Kyra, Kay. This is Logan. He will be riding with us."

"Nice to meet y'all." Logan says as he mounts up. "Guess I'm an outlaw now." smiling looking at Jimmy.

"Yep. Sounds about right."

"Let's keep going east for now." Buck says as they head out of town. "We will look at the map once we set up camp."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

"Buck, you and Jimmy close?" Logan asked.

"Yeah very. Jimmy is like a brother to me. He has been there for me when I needed him. He is my blood brother. He is on his way to becoming Kiowa. He is known as Brave Bear. I am Running Buck."

"Holy smokes, Buck. That's bad ass. So that's why y'all got war paint on your faces."

"Yes, like I told you, when we find the Kid, we are going to kill him. We know he is from Franklin but we don't know exactly where."

"What is his name?" Logan asked.

"All we ever known him by was the Kid." Buck says.

"Damn. That's going to be hard to track him down without a name. We can go to the local post office and ask around. We might can try the saloon in town too." Logan suggested.

"He was not much of a drinker when he rode with us."

"You rode alot with him?"

"Yeah. We rode for the Pony Express in Nebraska."

"Holy hell man. That's crazy. I never thought I'd ever meet a real Pony Express rider. Why are y'all going to kill him?"

"He went crazy an carved me an Jimmy up. Almost killed both of us."

"Well that's all I need to know about that. I'm with you and Jimmy." Logan said.

"What's the deal with them sexy lady's riding with y'all?"

"We came up on them in the mountains. Their men ran off an left them. We gave them our word that we would get them to the coast. After that we are parting ways."

"Shit Buck. There should be a train in Franklin. They can take that to North Carolina or anywhere else they want to go."

"Let's have a look at the map." Jimmy says walking over to Buck and Logan.

"We are just about a one days ride to Franklin looks like." says Buck.

"I need some supplies from town when we get there. Some ammo an I would like to pick me up a lever action rifle from the gun smith, a bed roll, canteen, and maybe an extra shirt." Logan says.

"You got money for all that?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah I'm not broke. I still got about twenty five dollars cash on me." Logan says.

"Damn Buck! We got a high roller over here." Jimmy says laughing. "Come over to my horse Logan. I got something for ya."

Jimmy unties the box from the side of his horse and opens it.

"Go-ahead big boy. Pick one." he tells his new found friend.

Logan's eyes are wide like a kid in the candy store

"Jimmy, you mean it I can have it?"

" Yes I mean it. Me an Buck can't have you riding around half ass can we. We got plenty of ammo for it also. Go ahead Logan get one and lace it to your horse."

"Damn, I don't what to say."

"Well I like you kid. You remind me of myself. I tell ya what son. Logan you watch out for me an Buck an you have our word that we will always watch out for you. Lyet get ready to eat."

The next morning, they packed up camp and road south east to Franklin.

"Let's clean our faces before we go so the whole town don't try to kill us."

Jimmy laughs.

"Ok Buck." Jimmy says.

They ride about half a day before coming up on Franklin, Virginia.

"Wow look at this place. Now this is a town boys." Jimmy says looking around.

"Buck, Logan, y'all want to get the horses checked into the livery. Ladies y'all come with me. We going to the dress shop."

Jimmy and the girls set out. Buck and Logan went to the livery to check their horses in for a few days. Jimmy takes the girls past the train station to the dress shop in town.

"Let's get y'all looking like ladies again shall we."

The girls pick out a few dresses and boots.

"Let's stop by the general store. I want to see something."

They make their way over and walk in.

" Yes sir, what can I do for you?" the clerk asked Jimmy.

"Well good sir. I'm looking for a black coat and a black hat, much like what I have on here."

"No problem. I have just what you are looking for." They walk over to a wall covered from top to bottom with boots, belts, coats and hats.

"Here we go, this is the one right here." The clerk says holding it up to Jimmy.

"No, no. I'm sorry I need an smaller one. It's not for me. It's a welcoming gift for a friend of mine."

"Oh Jimmy thats so sweet of you." the girls say at the same time. "He will be so cute."

The man changes coats and asked, "Will there be anything else for you today?"

"Yes a black hat please. I want you to bag the hat an coat."

Jimmy paid for the items and walked over to the livery.

"Hey y'all want to get a room for a day or two."

"Let's go. We need to see what we can find out." Buck says as they walk over to the nicest boarding house in town.

"I want three rooms, please." Jimmy says to the man behind the counter.

Jimmy pays and gets the keys the rooms.

"There on the third floor facing the street." the clerk informs them.

"Thank you." He says and walks over to the ladies. He hands one to the girls and hands a key to Logan.

"Let's meet up in half a hour."

Jimmy and Buck walk in their room and sit their riding satchels on the beds.

"Well Jimmy. We made to Franklin. Maybe we can find Kid an end this."

"I hope so I'm ready to go dig that money up." Jimmy says.

"I been thinking. We should put the girls on the train an send them on their way."

"That's a fine idea. We will do it tomorrow. Let's have a good dinner an enjoy their company one more time."

Buck looks at Jimmy smiling.

"Sounds good to me."

"Buck. I got Logan a coat an hat like ours. I like him. I hope he don't disappoint us. Let's hide our money and go enjoy ourselves."

Jimmy grabs the bag with the coat and hat. They walk down to find Logan and the girls already waiting on them.

"Yall ready for some good food." Buck asked.

"Hell yeah. I know I am." Logan says.

They walk over and have a seat in the diner. The waiter walks up to take their order.

"What will it be tonight?"

"Let's have five steaks with all the fixin's." Says Jimmy.

Everyone agrees and they place the order. Kyra starts the small talk as they wait on the food.

"Logan, you got a lady in your life?"

Logan turns red in the face and looks away.

"No ma'am I sure don't. I ain't never really had time to think about that kinda stuff." He bashfully admits.

"My, oh my, Logan, have you ever?" Kyra rased one eyebrow at him, "you know. Had your way with a woman?"

Jimmy laughed. Logan had began to sweat.

"Excuse you Miss Kyra. You're getting a little bit deep in my shit, ain't you?"

With that Buck can't help himself as he laughed out loud.

"Yeah." Jimmy chimes in. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry Logan." Kyra says as she slides over to sit a bit closer to the sweaty young man.

"Damn it's hot in here!" Logan says. "I need a drink I do believe."

"Kay lets go freshen up a bit." Kyra says to her sister.

"Logan, I'm going to shoot you straight kid. You ever had some pussy?" Logan put his hands on the table.

"No, Jimmy I never had any man."

"Holy fucking shit boy! We're going to change that tonight son." Jimmy says.

Logan turns red and tells Jimmy and Buck that he don't know how.

"Easy man, easy there. We will take care of it for you. Don't worry. Relax have a drink an calm down now."

The girls come back to the table laughing and smiling. The food came right after.

"Hey let's go to the theater after we eat an catch a show."

"I never been there." Logan blurts out.

"It's ok. We are going to change that too little buddy." Jimmy says.

"Wow that was the best steak that I had in years." Kyra says.

"It sure was." Kay chimes in.

"Well y'all ready?" Logan asked.

"No, not yet." Jimmy stands up and places a bag on the table.

"Logan, me an buck wanted you to have a gift from us. Here open it."

"I can't do that Jimmy."

"Now go ahead an open it. We want you to have it." Jimmy insisted.

Logan pulls the bag to him and opens it. He looks at Buck and Jimmy both smiling from ear to ear. He reaches in and pulls out a brand new black hat.

"I never had anything new before." Logan tells them placing the hat on his head.

"Pull that paper out and see what else is in there." Says Jimmy.

Logan jerks the paper out and stands up.

"Damnit Jimmy. Y'all done put me on the spot here man. Damnit." He pulls out a new black coat. Logan looks at Jimmy and Buck speechless.

"Well try it on." Buck tells him.

He takes his old brown coat off. Jimmy walks around and holds up the coat for Logan to slip in to it.

"See, it fits you great! Back up. Let's have a look at ya." Buck and Jimmy whistled.

"Yep, you look like somebody now boy. Hell yeah." Jimmy claps his hands.

Logan shakes Buck's hand and reaches for Jimmy's. Jimmy grabs him and pulls him in. He puts his arm around him.

"Yep you look good son. You stay with us. We will take care of you."

Jimmy slips two hundred dollars in Logan's hand.

"Put this in your pocket."

"What?"

"Just do it. That's how we roll brother."

Logan walks out the dinner high stepping.

"Come on Logan. Let's go see what's going on at the theater. We will be right back Jimmy."

"So girls, how would y'all like to make that boy a man tonight?"

"Well Jimmy, I think we can handle that." They said.

"Good. When we go back to the room, y'all break his ass in good now." Jimmy looks at both the girls and smiles. "I sure wish it was me. I got to tell ya that."

Kyra laughed. "Your old news Jimmy."

He laughed. "Let's go."

After the show, they all walk back to their rooms.

"Well good night." Logan says walking to his door.

"Logan, can you help me for just a few?" Kay asked.

"Sure I don't mind." He steps down to their room.

The girls grab his arms trying to pull him through the door way.

"Wait! Stop! What y'all doing?" Jimmy and Buck run down and give Logan a hard push.

"Don't worry boy. You're going to like this shit." Jimmy says as he laughs and slams the door shut.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Morning Jimmy. I'm going to walk over to the livery to check on my horse. Then go ask around. See what I can find out." Buck says.

"Morning Buck. Yeah I'll head over to the train station then the post office and do the same."

Buck makes his way down to the livery.

"Morning Mister." the stable boy says.

"Morning to you. I came to check my horse." Buck replies.

"How long you in town for?" A voice says from the back stall.

Buck turns to see an older man with curly hair and a round belly.

"Just a day or two." Buck says. "We are here trying to find someone."

"I'm Danny. My friends call me Curly. I know just about everyone in three county's."

Buck walks over to the old man.

"I'm looking for my buddy. He goes by the Kid. He lived here in Franklin."

"Well let me see now."

"He always wore buckskins. He had short brown hair."

"I think you must be talking about Andy Bell. They had a place over on Walker Road. They been gone a few years now though. The place was falling apart last I heard."

"Thanks Mister." Buck says on his way out the door.

Buck runs out and heads right for the train station.

"Jimmy! Jimmy! The old man at the livery said he new a Kid that wore buckskins. Said there's a place on Walker Road. Said it was abandoned a few years ago. I think we should ride out and have a look."

"Ok let's go get Logan an go check it out." Jimmy says.

They walk back to the rooms and knock on the girl's door. Kyra opens the door naked. Jimmy and Buck look in. Logan is still getting pussy. Kay was riding him like a horse.

"Damn. Ok we will be back later."

Jimmy and Buck walk to the livery to saddle their horses.

"Jimmy that boy is going to be addicted." Buck says laughing.

They make their way out of town. They ride out about five miles. They turn on to Walker Road. It was a small grown over road.

"Look Jimmy. There's been a horse on the road recently." Buck points out. "Let's keep going. Keep your eyes open." They walk slowly up the driveway.

"I see a house. Let's walk the rest of the way." Buck says as they dismounted. They make their way through the woods.

"There, I see a horse in the back." Jimmy says. "Let's wait it out an see if he comes outside."

The boys wait til almost dark.

"That's him." Buck says. "It's him, Jimmy."

Kid walks out the door and down to the outhouse.

"Let's wait for dark to set in before we make our move."

They wait until it had been dark for hours.

"Let's go. It's time to do this." Jimmy says.

Buck and Jimmy walk over to the house looking in the windows. They go from room to room.

"There's no one down must be upstairs." Jimmy says. " Let's go in and carve his ass up."

Buck looks at Jimmy. "I'm ready if you are."

They make their way around to the front door.

"Try it, Jimmy. The door might be unlocked."

They walk in slow with their knives ready.

"Let's go upstairs." Buck whispers.

They make their way up the steps. They find their way to a room with the door closed. It's dark any cold in the house. Death is lurking in the darkness of this place. Jimmy kicks the door down. They rush in. Kid was sitting by a fireplace.

"No!' he screens running for his gun on the bed.

Buck dives, catching Kid around the legs. Jimmy rushes over and pins kiyd down to the floor.

"Remember me motherfucker?" Kid looks Jimmy in the eyes.

"I should have killed both of you when I had the chance." Buck and Jimmy tie Kid up.

"We came a long way to find you boy." Jimmy says elbowing Kid in the face.

"I'm going to skin that horse Jimmy. I'll be back." Buck said standing up kicking Kid in the face.

"Why? Don't kill my horse. What's wrong with you?" Kid said.

"We are going to cook you alive in that horse hide." Buck tells him.

"No don't do this please."

Kid pulls against his restraints but Jimmy has them tied tight. Jimmy drags Kid down the stairs and out into the yard. They hear a gun shot.

"You sick fuck!" Kid screams. "Jimmy let me go! Don't do do this please."

"Kid, you got it coming to you boy. You going to pay for putting your knife in me." Jimmy kicks Kid in the stomach.

"There aint nothing you can do but lay there and take it."

Jimmy starts gathering wood off the ground to burn. About two hours later, he walks around back to find Buck.

"Jimmy over here."

"We came along way for this shit."

"I got the hide ready." They drag it back around front under a big oak tree.

"I'm going to get some rope." Buck says.

"Kid, it's time to pay for what you did. You thought you got away with it didn't you boy."

"Jimmy, don't do this. It's over man." Kid begs for his life.

Buck returns with some rope. "Kid, we have been waiting to catch up with you. It took a month for us to heal up because of your stupid shit fit."

"We need to drive four stakes in the ground' Buck says as he pulls his knife out.

"Kid, I skinned your horse now I'm going to skin you." They drive the stakes in the ground.

"No don't do that Buck! Please! I'm sorry!" Kid starts crying.

Buck bends down and ties the rope to Kid's arms and legs pulling them out straight.

"Don't do this please." Kid begged.

Buck cuts Kid's coat and pants off. Buck kneels down by Kid

"No you tried to kill me." He said as he shoved his long blade in Kid's chest. Kid screams out in agony. Jimmy comes over an stabs his knife in Kid's shoulder. Kid screams out louder. Jimmy pulls his knife out and puts the tip on Kid's stomach.

"Please! Jimmy! Don't kill me! Jimmy, I'm sorry!"

Jimmy pushes his knife in his belly. He feels the blade stop and puts his weight on the handle of the blade pushing it through his back.

"Please stop!" Kid screams. "I'm sorry!" He screams out.

"Shut up! Your a dead man!" Jimmy yells.

Buck starts skinning the flesh off Kid's legs. He jerks and screams. The yelling could be heard for a mile away but there was no one to come save Kid. Buck takes the skin off of Kid's other leg. Jimmy drags the hide over. The screaming does not stop. Buck peels the flesh off of his arms and chest. Kid thrashes around from the torture. Jimmy grabs Kid by the ear and cuts it off. He cuts the other off. Kid's body is raw. He begs for mercy but none finds him. There's blood everywhere. Kid passes out from the pain.

Buck and Jimmy bind Kid up in the fetal position. Tying ropes tight around his body. They wrap him up in the horse hide and tie it shut. They hang a rope over the lowest tree limb hoisting him about three feet off the ground.

"Let's start the fire."

They build a large wood base under the bloody hide. They start the fire.

Jimmy screams at Kid. "Wake up boy! Wake up!"

The fire starts growing taller. The heat is rising as the hide starts steaming. Kid begins screaming like a demon. He screamed in a language Buck and Jimmy has never heard. The screaming echoes through the cold still woods. They stand and watch as the fire roasts Kid alive. The screaming and thrashing stops. The night fell silent. Only the crackle of the fire could be heard and the sound of sizzling meat.

"Let's go Buck. It's over." Jimmy said with tears running down his face.

They walk back to the horses. Not a word was said. They make their way back to town.

"I'm going to the saloon. I need a drink Buck " Jimmy says.

"I'll join you."

They tie their horses to the hitching post outside of the saloon and wash their hands and faces before walking in. Jimmy stops outside the doors and looks at Buck.

"It's over now. Let's go have a drink."

Jimmy and Buck walk in an sit down in the back of the room. A saloon girl brings them a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Jimmy pours the shots and raises his glass.

"To us. To brothers."

"To us." Buck says.

They hook their shots and slam their glasses. Jimmy pulls his tobacco out and rolling papers. He rolls Buck a smoke and rolls one for himself. Buck reaches in his pocket and find the matches. He lights Jimmy's smoke then his own. Jimmy pours another round.

"To good times to come."

Buck says, "To land an cattle." They hook their shots and slam their glasses.

"Man this is some fine whiskey."

"Buck we going to send them girls on their way tomorrow and head back west." Jimmy says.

"Yeah. I still wanted to have me a taste one more time.

"Come on, let's go" Jimmy says.

They grabbed their bottle and walked up to the rooms. They knock on the girls door. Kay opens it.

"Hey Jimmy where y'all been?"

"Are y'all ok?" Kyra asked as she walked over.

"Yeah, we are fine. Just spent the day together." Jimmy says.

"Where is Logan?" Buck asked.

"He is sleeping like a baby in his room."

"Can we come in?" Jimmy and Buck walk in the door and sit down.

" Is there something y'all had in mind boys?" Kyra asked.

" Yes I won't to get fucked up and get some pussy." Jimmy says to Kay,. "I want your pussy." He tells her. "Have a drink with me."

Kyra sits by Buck and pours a few drinks. Jimmy takes his boots off and rolls a smoke.

"Buck you got them matches?"

"Yeah, Jimmy, here you go." Buck slides the matches on the table.

"Buck you won't one?" asked Jimmy

"Sure brother." Buck takes a shot and lights his smoke then lights Jimmy's.

"Me an you brother." Jimmy looks at Buck and smiles.

" Man your great Buck. Your the best man I know."

"Hell Jimmy your the best man I know. Your the best. "

" What the hell yall mumbling about over there?" Kay says laughing.

The girls take their clothes off and stand in front of the two men naked. Kyra bends over an sucks Kay's nipple.

"Oh hell. This is going to be good." Buck says.

Jimmy and Buck take their clothes off and have a seat side by side watching the titty sucking foreplay unfold in front of their eyes. The girls take turns sucking their nipples and rubbing their fingers in their pussy. Jimmy takes a long drag from his smoke and blows it out.

" Let's go girls. It's time to meet my freak side."


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

The next day everyone is up and stirring. Jimmy and Buck go downstairs to have some warm eggs and grits. Logan comes down and has a seat.

"Well." Jimmy says. "What you think about that pussy boy?"

With out missing a beat Logan says, "Jimmy them girls blew my mind. I never knew what I was missing."

Buck laughs and leans back in his chair.

"Logan, it's the best stuff on the planet."

Jimmy looks at Buck snacking on his eggs.

"You got that right."

The girl6 soon walk downstairs and sit with the men.

"Morning." they said sitting on each side of Logan.

"Morning to y'all." the boys all said.

After they eat their eggs and grits, they all walk outside to sit to talk.

"So where y'all going to go ladies?",Jimmy asked.

"Kyra and I have decided to head south. We want to go to Florida and start a new life there." Kay said.

"Wow that sounds great." Buck says.

"What y'all going to do there?" Logan asked.

"Well, we want to open a seafood diner." Kay says looking at Kyra.

"Jimmy, Buck. We can't thank y'all both enough for saving us. We're leaving today on the 3-10 to Bryson City, North Carolina. It should only take a few days to reach Florida, that is if you still going to help us."

"We sure do intend on doing just that." Jimmy hands each girl a sealed envelope.

"This is what we said we would give each of you. We are men of our word." Jimmy says looking at Logan.

"If you can't take a man at his word, then that man is no good, do you understand Logan? Your word is more valuable than money to me. Buck and I both believe in this. We want you to do the same as long as your with us. Understand?"

"Yes I do Jimmy." Logan says shaking his head.

Kyra and Kay stand to hug Jimmy and Buck. They thank them again as they walk away with tears in their eyes.

"Well boy. It's us now. Let's go to the general store to round up the supplies we are going to need to make the trip back." Jimmy says. "Buck, we need two duffle bags we can wear on our shoulders. Maybe we can sell the last few rifles we have and lose that big ol box. We need a shovel too."

"What we need a shovel for?" Logan asked.

"You will see later." Buck says looking at Jimmy.

They spend most of the morning getting all their affairs in order.

"Logan, will you go grab the horses an bring them to the boarding house please?" Buck asked. Buck and Jimmy sit down to talk.

" Well Buck we did it." Jimmy said.

"Yeah we did. Now we just got to find the money and make our way to Montana. Jimmy I can't wait. I never dreamed I would ever live the life I wanted. Just think in a few short months, we can be riding on our own land."

Logan walked the horses over and tied them off. Logan, are you ready to leave the east coast behind?" Jimmy asked.

"You damn right I am. I never been past the mountains before. I want to see some big sky country he says." Jimmy and Buck laugh.

"Well you will brother, in just a few days." replied Buck.

They pack their horses, double checking everything. Jimmy looks at Buck.

"You ready? Brother, let's head home ."

The next few days go by fast. The weather was great for riding. They make their way to the chain of mountains where the cabin was located.

"Y'all going to tell me way we looking for this cabin?" Logan asked.

Jimmy looks back and smiles.

"Nope not yet."

"We're close, look. I see a mark on that tree."

Jimmy rides up.

"Hell yeah, we are close."

They ride about five more miles before they see the burnt down cabin.

"Damn." Logan says. "Someone burned down y'all's cabin."

Jimmy laughs.

"Logan get the shovel man."

Buck goes and finds the center of the cabin.

"Give me that shovel, Jimmy." Buck says.

"Logan, go get the duffle bags an bring them over here." Logan runs to the horses and runs back.

"What? What's down there Jimmy?" He asked.

Buck digs and digs until finally they hear a thump.

"That's it Jimmy." Buck says.

Logan watches as Buck cleans the dirt off the top of a cloth. Buck flips the cloth back and Logan sees gun belts and two boxes. Buck hands Jimmy the gun belts and he passes them to Logan. Buck digs some more and pulls the first box out. Then the second. Buck climbs out the hole and stands by Jimmy. They look down at the boxes with so much anticipation.

" What is in there?" Logan yells.

Jimmy and Buck kneel down to open both boxes. Logan falls to his knees.

"I never seen so much money." Logan said.

"There's almost forty thousand dollars in cash money in here Logan. We are going to Montana to start a huge cattle ranch. Give me the bags." Jimmy says.

Buck and Jimmy start filling the bags with cash.

"Logan, put the guns on your horse an let's get ready to head out." Jimmy says.

Seven days later, Jimmy, Buck and Logan find their way to Sweetwater, Nebraska. The boys ride to town making their way to the Pony Express station. They pull up to Rachel's house to find Teaspoon and Rachel walking out the door.

"Buck, Jimmy!" Rachel screams out loud.

She busted off the porch faster than lightning. The boys dismount with smiles. Rachel goes straight for her Indian man.

"Buck, it's so good to see you." she said as she kisses him on the lips.

Lou comes running out the house wide ass open. She dives on Jimmy's neck.

"Jimmy ! Jimmy! I'm so glad your back! Oh I've missed you so much!" Lou kisses Jimmy on the lips and hugs him.

Rachel walks over and kisses Jimmy on the face and hugs him. Teaspoon walks over and greets the men.

"How y'all been? Good I hope."

"Yes."Jimmy says. "Teaspoon, this is Logan. He is our friend."

"Nice to meet you son." Tespoon shakes his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Teaspoon."

"Y'all come on in and sit down. Let's talk." Teaspoon says.

"Where's Cody?" Jimmy asked.

"He left. He said there were other things in life for him. Ike should be back in a few hours. Y'all get settled down and we'll get you on schedule."

"Ain't no need in that, Teaspoon. Me and Buck have come to the decision that we don't want to ride for the Express anymore." Jimmy says.

"Is that right?" Teaspoon says looking at Buck.

"Yes, that's right Teaspoon. Me and Jimmy got things we want to do in life."

"As a matter of fact, we came to get Rachel and Lou." Buck says.

Jimmy turns to Lou.

"I want to head west to Montana. Me an Buck got plans to get into cattle there."

"I'll go pack." She says as she jumps up from the table.

"Wait one minute now!" Teaspoon yells as he stands up waving his hands.

"Lou, you going to leave just like that?"

"I'm going to." Rachel announces. "Me an Ashley."

"What come on now! What are y'all doing?"

"Who is Ashley?" Jimmy asked.

Rachel stands up and walked to the kitchen. She returns with a dark haired girl with green eyes. Logan's mouth fell open.

"She is my sister's daughter from Texas."

"Teaspoon, things change. All good things come to an end." Rachel says.

"I'm staying." Teaspoon yells.

Jimmy stands up, "Well that's up to you but suit yourself. We leave soon as Ike gets back."

"I ain't going." Teaspoon yelled as he stormed out the door.

Rachel looks at Jimmy and Buck.

"What about Kid?"

"He is dead."Jimmy says pulling Lou in close to smell her hair.

"Lou, Rachel. We need to talk. Logan, can you keep Miss Ashley company for me?" Jimmy asked .

The four of them walk out to the bunkhouse.

"Jimmy before you say anything," Lou says, "me and Rachel have had lots of time to talk about this. We both want y'all to know what ever happened out there is behind y'all. Don't bring it here. We want to start over fresh like y'all never left."

"That's a relief ." Jimmy says. "I was a bad boy."

Lou cut her eyes at Jimmy. "Don't make me cut you boy."

They all laugh.

"Girls, there is something y'all need to know." Buck says.

"We came across two men one morning on the trail. We ended up killing both of them. They were pulling pack mules loaded with four boxes. Two of the boxes were full of cash, a total of forty thousand dollars." Jimmy and Buck opened the duffle bags they had hanging around their neck. Both the girls gasp for air. Rachel jumps up.

"I'm going to pack." She runs out the door.

Lou looks at Jimmy with tears in her eyes and a smile you couldn't slap off with a frying pan.

"Lou, I want to buy land an cattle. I want to live the rest of my life in the Rocky mountains with you darling."

"Oh Jimmy, I can't wait to see it."

A few hours later, Ike rides in and Buck catches him up on what the plan is.

"Ike says he is coming with us Jimmy."

"Sounds good. Tell him we leave in the morning."


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Early the next morning, Jimmy, Buck, Logan, Ike, Rachel, Ashley and Lou are packed and ready to start their trip to Montana.

"I think we should ride north until we get to South Dakota. We can cross into Montana and go from there." Jimmy tells Buck.

They set out with two covered wagons and three horses tied to each wagon. Jimmy, Buck, Logan, and Ike ride their horses. Rachel and Ashley were on the second wagon. Lou drove the lead wagon. They left Sweetwater before eight o'clock. Teaspoon never came back.

"So Jimmy, where we going to call home?" Buck asked.

"Buck, I was thinking about a place called Garfield, Montana. There's lots of water and good land for grazing. That should be a good place to start looking. If we buy five thousand acres an maybe five or six hundred cattle, we should triple our herd in three years. From there the sky is the limit."

"Wow." Logan chimes in. "That sure sounds nice."

"Logan, we are going to need a good cattle boss, you know. He will have to make sure all the rest of the men are doing their jobs and doing them right. I'm thinking that's going to be you." Jimmy says.

Logan looks at Jimmy and Buck

"You shitting me ,Jimmy, really?"

"Hell yes."

"I can handle that. You wait and see!" Logan yells.

"I say we ride up to Deadwood, South Dakota." Buck says while looking at the map. "We can work our way north from there an cross right into Barkes, Montana. We can ride into town and see what's for sale. Jimmy, it's all going to work out man."

Buck and Jimmy daydream for hours as they ride about land and cattle. Having money and making an honest living. Jimmy looks back to find Logan and sure enough he is about five foot from Rachel's wagon.

"Look at him Buck. The boy is love drunk."

Buck looks over his shoulder to find Logan and Ashley smiling at each other.

"Yep. iit's love Jimmy. Must be that addiction you was talkin about." Buck says laughing.

"It won't long before dark sets in. Let's make camp. I'll let everyone know." Jimmy says.

Jimmy drops back and lets the girls know to stop and make camp for the night. Lou brings her wagon to a slow stop. She locks the wheel brake and steps down from the buckboard.

"Come here to me boy!" She reaches up an drags Jimmy off his horse. She laid a big wet kiss right on his lips. "Oh that's good." She says and takes another one.

"Well I don't mind it myself." Jimmy says laughing.

"Logan!" Buck called. "Help me gather up some firewood."

Ike helped Lou and Rachel get the cooking pans out and set up. It wasn't long before the smell of chicken and red beans filled the air. Jimmy and Buck stepped away to look at the camp.

"Look at them, Jimmy. I think we are going to be just fine in Montana."

"I think so too." Jimmy tells Buck as he puts his arm over his shoulder. "Let's go eat brother.

That night after they eat, Lou and Jimmy lay in the back of the wagon.

"Jimmy, I missed you when you were gone. I could not stop thinking about you."

Jimmy smiles at Lou.

"It's not funny, Jimmy. I could not sleep at night thinking about your face and your hands. Uou got sexy hands. I wanted to lay by your side an feel your heart beating." She leans in and kisses his lips. "Jimmy, I don't want to ever be without you again. You hear me boy."

"Yes ma'am, I'll work on that."

The sun rises the next day to bring warmth to the cool morning. The riders get packed and head north. They ride for five or six hours before stopping at a small creek to water the horses. Lou finds her way over by Jimmy and steals her a kiss.

"Damn Jimmy. That girl's on you like stink in cow shit boy." Buck says laughing.

"Hey Lou. Can I ride with you when we leave?" Ashley asked.

"Sure. It's fine with me." Lou says. "As long as Ratchel is ok with it." Ashley runs back to find Rachel lip locked with Buck behind the wagon.

"Aunt Rachel, can I ride with Lou please?"

"Go ahead baby, it's fine." She runs back and jumped on Lou's buckboard.

"Well you ready little lady."

"Let's head out." Jimmy yells back as Lou pulls her wagon back on the trail.

"We should be about half way to Deadwood." Buck says looking at the map.

"Good deal."Jimmy says looking back at Lou.

"Is he your man?" Ashley asked.

Lou looked over at Ashley. "Well, I'll put it to you like this. We are going to Montana and he came all the way to Sweetwater to get me. So yes, he is my man now." Ashley got quiet.

"Has Jimmy ever killed a man?" Lou looked at Ashley.

"Why are you asking me that question?"

"Well, he looks like a badass." Ashley says as Lou Laughed.

"Yes he does, don't he. Yes he has killed men before. He would do it again if it meant keeping me an you safe."

"Is Buck and Jimmy best friends Lou?"

"Yeah, I think they are very close. When men grow up the way they to have, they tend to stick close to a real friend." Lou explains.

As the day goes on, Logan would go from Ashley to Jimmy, never riding in one spot long.

"Logan, when we stop for camp tonight, will you take first watch?" Jimmy asked.

"Hell yeah, I got you Jimmy."

They ride close to Deadwood and set camp up about two miles from town.

"We are going to camp out here. There are trouble makers in Deadwood." Jimmy says. "Logan will take first watch. Go up to the big tree over there. I could see everything from there. It should be a good spot to keep a eye out."

Logan gets his belly full of Rachel's chili and biscuits. He walks over to his horse and draws his rifle out it's holster and looks back at Ashley.

"Logan be careful up there in the dark." Ashley says.

" I will don't worry." He says smiling like a stud.

"Jimmy, that boy acts just like you." Lou says. "Where did you find him?"

"Well he kinda found us. Me an Buck was in Virginia at a saloon having drinks. He walked up an wanted to sit with us. He been with us ever since. I do like the little shit, I bought him that hat and coat to match me and Buck."

"I have to say, Ashley sure has feelings for him. I bet he finds about as much trouble as you do." Lou said as she elbowed Jimmy.

Jimmy laughed. "Yes you can say that.

The boy6s been on his own for a bit. His parents got killed in Tennessee . I want to look after him. I got plans for him if he chooses to stay around."

"Shit Jimmy, you couldn't beat that boy off you with a broom handle if you tried." Lou told Jimmy giving him a squeeze.

"I'm going to take the next watch then Ike, Buck will pull the last watch." Jimmy tells Lou kissing her.

"Buck, you good with that brother?"

"Yeah, I'm good with that. I'm going to turn in and get some rest."

"Aunt Rachel? I can't sleep. Can I walk around the campfire for a few? I'll be right back I promise."

Soon as Ashley's feet hit the dirt, she walked over to the big tree. She looked around but can't find Logan. Just then, he jumped out the tree and almost knocked Ashley down.

"Logan!" she screamed. "You scared the tar out of me boy. What was you doing up there?"

"Better question is, what you doing all the way out here in the dark where no one can see you Ashley?" Logan steps in close to her.

"I just wanted to, hmmmm. I wanted to check on you is all." she says.

"What if them Lakota Indians was to get ya?" He asked.

"You would save me wouldn't you Logan?"

"Hell Ashley, who is going to save you from me. Come here girl." Logan pulls her in tight and kisses her on the lips

"Logan no! Hmmm, don't stop. Kiss me again."

"Am I interrupting?" Jimmy asked best he could without laughing. Ashley pulls her lips off Logan's so fast, Jimmy heard the lip smack from ten feet away.

"No sir, Mr. Jimmy." Ashley says. "I just wanted to check on Logan. Bye now." She says as she takes off.

"Well Logan, she sure tracked you down boy."

Logan looks at Jimmy. "Yeah she knows a man when she sees one."

Jimmy slaps Logan on the back. "Go get some rest stud. We got some ground to cover tomorrow."

"Hey Jimmy. Will you ride to Deadwood with me? I want an ammo sling for my rifle."

" Yeah little brother, I'll be glad to ride with you." Jimmy says proudly.

Jimmy takes second watch from the hill top by the big tree. He watches the moon rise. He waits til the moon is right over head before walking back to get Ike. Jimmy starts to stand up and sees a shadow in the grass moving it's way to the wagons. What the hell is that he wonders. Jimmy looks hard. He can't make out what it is. He crawls low. He gets closer and closer. The shadow stops. Jimmy's about twenty feet away. He can't make out what it is, it's so dark. Jimmy sits and watches. He has his gun in his hand. His heart was beating fast. Is that a dog? Jimmy whistles. A dog jumps up out the grass and runs over to Jimmy.

"Boy, I was going to kill you.," Jimmy says as he stands up. "Come on." Jimmy walks to camp and wakes Ike. Ike gets up and pats the dog and heads to the tree. The dog follows him. Jimmy goes from spot to spot checking on all his family. Finally he lays down next to Lou and goes to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

The next morning, Jimmy wakes up before the sun comes up. He gets up and puts his boots on. After stoking the fire, he walks up to the tree and sits down by Buck.

"Hey brother. Is everything good?" Buck looks at Jimmy.

"It's great, Jimmy. I'm so ready to get to Montana". Jimmy laughed.

"Me too brother, me too."

They sit there and watch the sun come up.

"That sure is pretty." Buck says. "Well Jimmy, let's get the show on the road. What you say."

"Let's go." Jimmy says standing up. "Let's go shoot our guns and wake everyone up."

"Oh man, that's going to be funny as fuck."

They hauled ass down to the camp and got right by the wagons. Jimmy and Buck could barely hold it together from the anticipation of scaring the shit out everybody. They pull their guns and fire off. Boom! Boom! Boom! Everyone runs out of the wagons screaming and yelling. They find Jimmy and Buck rolling in the dirt from laughter.

"Jimmy your an ass!" Lou yells out.

Jimmy can barely speak from laughing so hard. He points at Logan still hauling ass across the trail while laughing and laughing and laughing.

"Look at that Buck!" he barely manages to get out.

Rachel, Ashley, and Lou did not find it as funny as Buck and Jimmy. Logan gets back and found it funny as hell.

"That was good." Logan said.

"Logan, you are just as bad as they are." Lou says. "Let's get ready!" she yells smiling at Jimmy.

"Buck, Me and Logan is going to ride to Deadwood an go to the gunsmith shop. We will be right back."

"Buck you coming?" Logan asked.

"I'll stay with Ike an finish getting packed."

"Okay, we will catch up on the trail."

Jimmy and Logan ride into town and head over to the gunsmith.

"Morning. How can I help you two?"

"I need me an ammo belt for my .44 caliber rifle." Logan says

"Yeah, I got four of them. Let me grab one sir."

"I want three please. I want to get one for my two brothers."

"Yes sir. Will you be needing anything else today?"

"I want a double barrel shotgun with a hundred rounds."

"Okay. I got what you need young man." He puts the gun on the counter. "I got a new in twelve gauge. It's a Colt 1855 revolving action."

"Yeah," Jimmy says, "Let's have a look then."

Jimmy holds the Colt like a new toy.

"But I don't think I need it." He puts it back.

"That will be ten dollars please."

They pay and make their way to the door. A tall weathered blonde haired man walks in.

"Hickok, how the fuck you been boy?" Logan looks at Jimmy.

"I been good Dale." He says shaking the man's hand.

"What the hell you doing in these parts ol boy?"

"Well Dale, I'm looking to put roots down in Montana."

"Montana? Damn man it's cold up there you know."

" I know but that's were I want to hang my hat."

"Who's this little shit?"

"Names Logan mister. I ain't no little shit you hear." Logan fires off glaring at the tall man.

"Easy boy, a friend of Jimmy's is a friend of mine. Damn Jimmy, he acts just like you did at that age." Jimmy and Dale laugh.

"Dale we're getting out of here. If you ever want to get into cattle or ranch work come see me. I'm headed to a place called Garfield." Jimmy says.

"Thanks Jimmy, maybe one day I'll see you again."

Jimmy and Logan walk out the door. Logan looks over at Jimmy as he swings up in his saddle.

"Jimmy, what's your whole name?"

Jimmy looks over at Logan. "My name is James Butler Hickok."

"Holy shit, your wild Bill!"

"Shhhh boy. That name only brings trouble. I want to leave it behind me, you understand?"

"Okay Jimmy, I got ya."

"Good. Let's ride."

They catch up with Buck and the wagons. Ike is riding out front. The dog from last night is at his side .

"We should be close to the state line in about ten hours." Buck says looking at the map.

"Good, let's tighten up an put some road behind us." Jimmy said. "Hey, I saw Dale Evans in town. Told him to come find me if he ever needs work."

"Really?" Buck says.

"I always liked ol Dale." He added.

They ride about five hours before stopping to rest the teams of horses. They all gather at the back of Lou's wagon.

"It's going to get colder as we go up north so we need to have all the clothes that we think we are going to need. If not, we can get them in the next town we come to." Jimmy says. "Rachel get a list of blankets, coats, and some long drawers if we need more."

"Rachel will you and Lou get what y'all think we need?" Jimmy hands them one hundred dollars.

"Let's get ready to roll." Jimmy says. "Logan, you to go with the ladies an watch out for them now."

Logan looks at Ashley. "I sure will Jimmy."

"Looks like Buffalo will be the last place before we cross over Jimmy." Buck says.

"Good. We should be there soon." Buck says.

As the girls ride in to town, Jimmy and Logan wait with the wagons. Buck and Ike ride with Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, will you do me a favor? I want you to pick up a new black coat an a hat to match."

" Ohh Buck, is that for Ike? That's so sweet. I sure will." She says blowing him a kiss.

They ride into town and go to the general store. Ike and Buck walk over to the gun shop to look around. Ike sees a nice holster he likes but he walks on by. Buck looks at Ike as he walks by and picks it up one more time. He sits it down and walks on by. Buck knows that they never had much money working at the station. Ike looks at few knives and walks out the shop. Buck pays for the holster and hides it in his saddle bags.

Buck finds Ike looking at a pen full of cows and walks over.

"Ike, you ready for Montana?"

Ike turns with the biggest smile on his face and signs that he is ready.

"Good deal buddy." Buck slaps Ike on the back.

"Hey here comes the three shoppers."

They load up and head out of town. Back at the wagons, Jimmy and Logan were checking the horses shoes and looking at all the rigging.

"The second wagon looks good, Jimmy."

"Good so does the first one." Jimmy sees Rachel and the crew coming back.

"Hey let's hide Logan!"

"Ok, let's go." Jimmy and Logan cover themselves up in the back of Lou's wagon and lay still. They giggle as they hear the horses ride up.

"Hey!" Buck says. "Jimmy, where ya at boy?" Logan giggles again.

"Shhhh!" Jimmy hears Lou.

"Jimmy, Logan?!"

"You think someone got them?" Ashley cries.

"No," Rachel snapped, "if they did they would bring those pests back."

"Take it easy Ashley." Buck knowing Jimmy all too well, starts looking for tracks.

"Jimmy!" Lou yells. "Jimmy if you ain't dead, I'm going to kill ya!"

Jimmy giggles. He can't help himself.

"Shhhhh... Lou look here." Buck waves for her to come to the back of the wagon. Lou holds her hands up.

"What is it Buck?"

"Shhhhhhh. Call Jimmy again." Buck whispers.

"Jimmy, where ya at now?"

Logan snorts trying not to laugh. Lou looks in the back and sees two lumps under the blankets that they have been sleeping on.

"Jimmy? Jimmy? Where are you?"

Jimmy giggles. Lou waves Rachel over.

"Nice an slow." She says with her lips.

Rachel looks in the back and smiles. She sends Ashley to get two big tree limbs that had fallen down. Lou steps off a few steps.

"Oh no, where could they be? Jimmy!" she yells as Ashley returned with the big limbs.

"Jimmy!" Buck yells. "Logan! Where are ya?"

Lou and Rachel draw the limbs back and start swinging. They whipped Jimmy and Logan's ass something good. The boys bailed out the wagon still laughing at the prank. The girls swing til their arms give out.

"Y'all thought that was funny?" Lou asked.

"Umm yep."

"We had y'all going." Logan chimes in.

"See here, Jimmy can find trouble without your help young man. Don't egg him on."

Jimmy was still laughing.

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

"Wait." Buck says. "We got something for you Ike."

Ike jerked his head around. Me? He said by the look on his face.

"Oh yes you." Buck says waving him over.

Rachel grabs a box and hands it to Ike.

"Go on open it."

Ike opens the box and steps back. He pulled a brand new black coat and hat out of the box.

"Well, look at that." Jimmy says.

"Put it now. Let's have a look at ya." Buck says.

Ike puts his hat and coat on so fast, it would make your head spin. Ike hugged Jimmy. He turned to Buck and signed, 'I don't have the words to tell you what this means to me.'

Buck walks over any hugs Ike.

"Now come over here."

Ike and Buck walk over to his horse where Jimmy was standing. Buck opens his saddle bag and pulls out a new holster. Ike puts his hands over his face. Buck hugged him again and said, "Ike I wanted you to have this from me to you." Ike had tears in his eyes as he held the holster.

"I love you brother. I know you like it so go ahead and strap it on buddy."

Ike wipes his eyes and laces it to his waist. He puts his gun in his holster and throws his coat back.

"Yes sir, you looking good boy." Logan says.

"Hell, let's go make camp a few more miles down the road." Buck said.

Ike swings up in his saddle and takes the lead with his dog right beside him.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Shortly after they start riding, they come to the Montana line.

"Let's get a move on. We should make Garfield by night fall." Jimmy says to Lou.

They push hard to make good time not stopping for lunch. They press on. Ike and Lou swap up so Lou could ride by Jimmy for the rest of the trip.

"Look at this land Lou". Jimmy says.

"It's so nice. Look at the way the land is shaped. The hills roll. The flat land is broken by high flat faced rocks. I've never seen anything like this." Lou says looking at Jimmy.

Jimmy and buyck ride out to look at the land from high above.

"Wow Buck, look at this place."

"I hope there's a piece for us." Buck says.

They ride back and link up with the wagons.

"Let's head into town and get rooms." Jimmy says. "Logan, you and Ike ride over an get four rooms please."

Jimmy and Lou dismount to look around. Buck helps Rachel and Ashley down.

"Let's get some food before we turn in for the night."

When Ike and Logan get back, they all headed over to the diner and had their belly's full of elk steaks.

"Let's meet down on the boardwalk at nine in the morning." Buck said.

"Goodnight everyone." They each said.

The next morning Buck, Lou, and Jimmy rode to the land office. They make their way in the door to be greeted by a nice older man.

"It's a great day to buy some new land friend." The older mans says as he smiles. Jimmy looks at Buck.

"Yes, it is. It is indeed." Buck says.

"That's why we came to see you. I'm Jimmy. This is my brother Buck and this is my lady Lou."

"It's nice to meet you all. Have a seat. Let's talk about what exactly you are shopping for."

"Well, we are looking for around five thousand acres."

"Well now that's big right there boys."

"Yes it is but we want to get a herd of cattle." Buck and Jimmy almost say at the same time.

"Oh, I got just the place."

Jimmy smiles as he looks at Lou then Buck.

"It's five thousand six hundred acres. It has a large six bedroom home on it an three smaller cabins for workers. It has a ten horse barn an a lot of wonderful views. Two thousand acres is fenced in. There's also one hundred acres fenced in up to the barn if that don't do ya. There's a ranch right beside it that is eight thousand acres with just about the same set up."

"Why are they for sale?" Lou asked.

"Well after the big gold rush in California. Everyone up an left."

"Wow that sounds just like what we are looking for Jimmy." Lou said kissing him.

"Where y'all from?"

"We came all the way from Nebraska."

"Oh wow. That's a long ride. This will be your first land purchase in Montana then."

"Yes sir."

"Wow. I'm going to cut you a deal of a lifetime Mr. Jimmy. Let's go and look at the place. Then we can talk numbers after that."

"Hell yes. Let's go." Jimmy jumped up.

They made their way out of town about ten miles or so.

"Well there she is Mr Hickok."

It was the most beautiful land that Jimmy had ever seen.

"Well the property on the left side of the road is the eight thousand acres. The right side is the smaller one I described to you."

"Look at this Buck. Can you believe your eyes?"

Buck hops down and stands by Jimmy.

"Well if this ain't heaven, I don't know what is Jimmy." Says Buck.

The salesman showed them the house and barn. They ride out across the land and take in the magnificent views of the little Rockies in the background. The land runs all the way to the bottom of the mountains.

"The Fort Peak Lake also runs through here. I forgot to mention the water source on the property. The mountains are government protected land so you don't have to worry about nobody moving in your back door."

They head back to the office. So Mr. Hickok, what you and the misses think about that?"

"We loved it. What are you asking for it?" Jimmy asked.

"Well we are asking six thousand dollars for the land."

"And the one on the other side of the road?" Buck asked.

"Well now that one is seven thousand two hundred."

Buck looked at Jimmy.

"Will you excuse us for a few moments please?"

"Yes sir. Not a problem."

Buck and Jimmy go outside.

"Jimmy what you thinking?"

Jimmy puts his hands on his hips.

"Well Buck. I say we get both properties."

"That's what I was thinking to."

Jimmy walks over to his horse and grabs his satchel. They walk back through the door and look the salesman in the face.

"Do you take cash?"

The salesman about fell out of his chair.

"Yes sir, yes sir, yes sir we sure do." he spit out.

Three hours later Jimmy and Buck walk out of the Montana land office proud landowners.

The End


End file.
